


Friday the 13th: Summer of Terror

by AssassinMasterEzio91



Category: Friday the 13th: The Game (Video Game)
Genre: Attempted Kidnapping, Attempted Sexual Assault, F/F, F/M, Multi, Multiple Deaths, Murder, Obsessive Behavior, One-Sided Attraction, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-27
Updated: 2019-10-31
Packaged: 2020-09-27 20:01:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 16
Words: 21,088
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20413498
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AssassinMasterEzio91/pseuds/AssassinMasterEzio91
Summary: A group of friends arrive at the legendary Camp Blood, unaware that they are heading for a terrifying nightmare, which will lead to a horrific night that will forever scar the memories of those who survive.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> First chapter of a new story, based on the game with some OC characters added in, representing both myself and fellow writer Jadey97, who helped me with planning this greatly. Anyway, this chapter just serves to introduce the majority of the characters.

**Friday The 13th: Summer of Horror**

**Chapter 1  
**

The stillness of the night was reflected in the full moon which shone on the surface of the lake. The surrounding area was well known as the legendary Camp Blood, consisting of several smaller camps, notably Crystal Lake, Packanack and Higgins Haven. The legend of this place and the infamous killer Jason Voorhees and yet, despite this, plans had finally been approved to try and open the camps again to serve their usual function as a summer camp for kids.

A group of young people who had been approved to become Camp Counsellors were on their way there early, to work on setting up the camps and fix up the various buildings all in preparation for the kids coming for their summer fun. They were driving up in their own vehicles at that very moment, hoping to arrive with enough time left to unpack and get some sleep, so they could get a good start in the morning. One such vehicle was currently driving along the country road, leading to the camp and the nearby town.

Driving the car was a tall toned young man with long black hair and eyes, fair skin and clad in denim jeans, a white T-shirt with a black leather jacket bearing several pins and white sneakers.

He smiled lightly as he glanced at the passenger seat next to him where his girlfriend sat, said girlfriend was a punk girl with shoulder length black hair that had purple streaks, blue eyes and dark make up, she was wearing a black shirt, a short grey skirt with tights and black ankle boots.

Noticing said smile, the girl returned it.

“Something on your mind, Adam?” She queried.

He laughed. “No AJ, just...glad we have this chance together.”  
  
AJ grinned at that. “True...and not just us, huh Jenny?”  
  
She turned to address Jenny who seated in the back of the car. Jenny grinned, she was a pretty girl with shoulder length brown hair, brown eyes and pale skin. She's wearing a yellow striped shirt, tight red pants, and grey shoes.

“Yeah, this is a great chance for all of us, I just hope everything goes well.” Jenny said softly.

AJ grinned. “It’ll be fine, right?”  
  
Adam nodded. “Absolutely.”

Still smiling and looking forward to their new upcoming work at the camp the trio continued to talk and looked forwards to meeting their friends when they go to the camp and met the others as they arrived. Yet at the same time, AJ and Adam couldn’t help but share a worried glance.

They couldn’t understand how Jenny could still seem so happy, knowing as they did that her home life was far from perfect. Her father having run off with another woman when she was only five and her mother an abusive alcoholic. Yet Jenny always seemed eager to put a happy face on things, at least around friends. Still, with those thoughts, they drove onwards towards the camp.

* * *

Meanwhile, in another car, two girls were driving to the camp, the driver was an Asian girl with thick dark hair, large circle glasses covering her brown eyes, and red lips. She's wearing a cream coloured sweater, jeans, and flats. Her name was Deborah Kim, she smiled lightly and spoke softly to her passenger.

“So, you looking forward to this, Molly?”  
  
Molly Pines smiled warmly in response. She had brunette hair that barely brushed her shoulders, green eyes and a slender build with fair skin. She was wearing a yellow button up shirt tucked into high waisted denim shorts and brown tennis shoes. She smiled back at Deborah, both being rather quiet although Deborah was shyer.

“Yeah, it’ll be fun, I can’t wait to get started, it’ll be worth it once we get everything fixed up.” Molly said. “Then we can have fun when the kids arrive.” She said.

Molly was certainly a dedicated girl, genuinely hoping to be a good counsellor, fitting in with her kind and positive personality.

“I just hope everyone else shares your enthusiasm.” Deborah said softly.

Molly just nodded. “I’m sure it’ll be fine, we’ll all pull through it together.”

With that they both prepared themselves as they drew closer to the camp.

* * *

Meanwhile, in another car, three more counsellors were on their way.

“Thanks for giving us a ride Buggzy.” One of the two girls seated in back said with a warm grin.

Buggzy just grinned. “No trouble, Tiffany, glad to help.”

Buggzy was the nickname for Brandon Wilson, a tall dark skinned muscular young man with black hair and eyes, he had an obvious jock aesthetic and wears denim jeans, a black tank-top, red and white Letterman jacket and white sneakers.

The girl he spoke to, Tiffany was Tiffany Cox, a full figured girl with dark brown hair, tanned skin and green eyes. She was wearing a long sleeve pink crop top that hung off one shoulder, denim short shorts and white tennis shoes. Tiffany’s revealing clothes were no accident as she was well known amongst her group of friends for being the flirty girl.

“So, ready for some fun ladies?” Buggzy asked. “I hear this place is pretty damn cool?”  
  
Tiffany laughed. “Oh you bet, I can’t wait, should be pretty...interesting.”  
  
The coy look on her face made the other girl laugh softly. Said girl was called Vanessa Jones, a tall, dark skinned girl with brown hair in a ponytail and brown eyes. She was wearing a blue track suit and blue tennis shoes.

“Okay, reign in it Tiff.” She said. “Don’t forget we’ll be busy, we’ll have work to do.”  
  
Tiffany laughed and shrugged. “Yeah, but you know the saying, all work and no play and all that.”  
  
Vanessa laughed again, nodding as they wondered if all those who said they would make it would indeed make it.

* * *

Four more counsellors, two to each car, were driving close by to each other, heading for the camp, given their proximity they were due to be the first ones there.

The leading car was rather expensive, and only a two seater, the driver was a tall young man with short neat light brown hair, brown eyes and fair skin. He wore expensive khaki pants and blue shirt with a red sweater tied around his shoulders and brown smart shoes. His passenger was a professional looking woman with blonde hair, brown eyes, and fair skin.

She was wearing a blue pantsuit and black flats. The driver was Chad Kensington, a young man of wealth as his car attested to. The girl was Victoria Sterling, a girl who, like Chad, came from a rich background.

“Well, this should be fun.” Victoria remarked with a smile.

Chad rolled his eyes. “Oh really, we’ve got to repair stuff, and then take care of some snot nosed kids as they play around...”  
  
Victoria laughed. “It’s fun, it’s an adventure. Besides, if you feel that way, why did you come Chad?”  
  
That was the key difference between them, despite both having wealthy backgrounds. Victoria was adventurous and liked working outdoors, getting her hands dirty, while Chad acted like what a lot of people considered a rich boy to act like.

Shaking his head Chad explained. “Everybody else is going, I don’t want to be stuck alone over the summer, so I guess, why not.”

Victoria just rolled her eyes and instead focused on the road ahead, it wouldn’t be long now and they’d be able to get started.

* * *

In the other car was two young man, one of them was the head counsellor, Kenny Riedell, a young man of above Medium height with short black hair and stubble, dark brown eyes and light tan skin, suggesting Hispanic heritage. He wore knee length denim shorts, a red and black chequered shirt and brown hiking boots. His passenger was a friend of his from school, Jamie Townley. A young man of above medium height, with short dark red hair, hazel eyes, fair skin and a toned build, he wore denim jeans, a black tank-top under a white unbuttoned shirt, white sneakers and also wore glasses. Jamie was shy and somewhat awkward, but he tried to fit in nevertheless.

“So, you ready for this Jamie, looking forward to it?” Kenny asked pleasantly.

Jamie managed a smile. “Yeah, it...it should be fun.”

Kenny nodded, knowing about Jamie’s autism. “Hey, I know it’s gonna be rough, but you’ll settle into the routine. It’ll be hard work at first, but we’ll have fun, I’m sure.”  
  
“Yeah, I...thanks man.” Jamie replied. “So um, how are you and Molly?”  
  
Kenny grinned, he and Molly were actually dating and had been for a while now.

“We’re doing great, never better. I hope that, even with the busy schedule we’re going to have, the two of us will have a chance to spend time and relax together.” Kenny replied.

Jamie smiled, quite contrary to a number of their friends, Kenny and Molly were dedicated to each other and were quite mature about their relationship. However he quickly pushed those thoughts from his mind as he noted that, along with Chad and Victoria, they had finally arrived at Camp Crystal Lake.

* * *

Driving along in his car, irritated at what he considered a waste of his time, the final counsellor currently heading for camp let out a heavy sigh. His name was Eric LaChappa, nicknamed JR by the group. A young man of average height with a somewhat heavy build, short brown hair and eyes behind glasses, wearing a khaki collared shirt, denim jeans and white sneakers.

‘_I can’t believe this, Sheldon tells me to pick him up, I spend nearly an hour outside his house, only for him to tell me he can’t come straight away and will meet us later, now I’m going to be late.’ _Eric thought to himself. _‘Urgh, the others are all gonna be there and, what if I end up missing...’_

He shook his head and managed to put on a smile, reminding himself that this was a chance for fun, that he was going to a place of rather macabre but fascinating folklore and being a counsellor at a kids summer camp would be something good to add to his CV in the future.

But before any of that, he knew everybody else would be there, one person in particular he was looking forward to seeing more than any of the others. He glanced at his rear view mirror, smiling widely at he drove, clipped to it was a picture, taken from their high school yearbook, of the object of his affections. The girl he loved more than any other. Jenny Myers.


	2. Chapter 2

**Friday The 13th: Summer of Horror**

**Chapter 2  
**

An hour later, almost all of the group had arrived and were beginning to set things up, and get settled in. During a break, Jamie stopped and smiled as he looked out at the lake, taking in the view, something that did not go unnoticed by AJ, Jenny, Deborah and Molly who were standing nearby. The girls all shared happy looks, glad to see Jamie look relaxed for a change. Molly smiled, remembering his interest in photography.

“It really is beautiful, you could get a lot of decent shots here.” Molly said warmly.

Jamie grinned. “Yeah, I was just thinking about that actually.”

Jenny smiled at that. “That would be sweet, yes.”

There was a slight pause before AJ got a thoughtful look on her face, noting Jamie had indeed brought his camera with him.

She then asked. “Say, um...would you mind taking a shot of me and Adam by the lake, a vacation memento?”

“Not at all.” Jamie said with a smile.

Grinning AJ called Adam over and quickly explained to him what was going on, Adam smiled and they all went to get into position. Molly smiled as she watched the happy couple getting their picture taken, smiling at the light-hearted moment, as did some of the others who looked over and saw what was going on. Even Buggzy who would usually tease Jamie for his ‘photo habit’ smiled warmly at the obviously sweet scene.

“There we go, perfect.” Jamie said with a grin.

Being the nearest, Molly was able to see the picture and smiled.

“That looks great.” She said cheerfully. “You really have an eye for detail.”

Jamie started at that, his face heated up, he wasn’t used to being complimented for his work.

He managed a slightly lopsided smile.

“Oh um, thanks.”

Approaching and taking a look herself, Jenny smiled. “Yeah, it looks great, say um, could you, take one of me too, by the lake?”  
  
“Huh?” Jamie gasped. “Oh, s-sure.”  
  
Molly shared a knowing glance with Deborah while AJ and Adam smiled. Molly and Deborah especially could see Jamie was blushing, they weren’t surprised, after all, they knew Jamie had a crush on Jenny. But they spared any comments and watched happily as Jenny got into position and Jamie took his photo with his camera. Molly glanced at Deborah, the two sharing a quiet giggle at that.   
  
Meanwhile, as Jamie took Jenny’s photo as requested by her, Eric arrived and got out of his car. He saw what was going on and glared angrily at the sight of his beloved Jenny having her photo taken by Jamie. Already his mind played a very different scenario from what was actually happening.

‘_Urgh, look at him, unreal, thinking he can get away with that. Making Jenny pose for him, just so he can take his pictures.’_ Eric thought darkly. _‘__Oh it's all innocent now, but I don't doubt he'll be after more pervy shots later. __He’s just setting her up, getting her guard down.__’_

Seeing Eric, Molly tensed, noticing the shift in the air as he joined them, watching as Jamie finished taking Jenny’s photo. Something about the look in his eyes made Molly uneasy, feeling creeped out for Jenny.

“There we go.” Jamie said, oblivious to Eric. “Came out good.

Eric scowled at that. _‘Who does he think he is?’_

He then cleared his thoughts, getting everyone’s attention.

“Hey guys, c’mon. We better get going, don’t want to be late starting work.”  
  
Molly noted he seemed particularly to be talking to Jenny, she was not the only one either, judging by the looks on AJ and Deborah's faces. Molly grimaced and walked in line with AJ and Deborah as they begin to go back to work.

Taking a chance Molly whispered to the other girls.

“Is it just me or does Eric give you strange vibes?”  
  
AJ sighed. “You noticed too, huh?”

“It’s kinda creepy, the way he stares at Jenny.” Deborah whispered. “I um, no, no, it’s probably nothing, just my imagination.”  
  
But Molly shook her head. “No, there’s definitely...something there. I don’t wanna be mean, but it does seem like more than a crush.”

Deborah sighed, it was clear she was thinking about something else, something she had seen before.

She finally explained. “Yeah, I mean...Okay, I saw it, but didn't think it was anything serious. It was that day, two days before we finished for our vacation...Jenny was wearing that red dress she has, Eric seemed...to always be looking in her direction that day...but more at her...her legs.”

Molly and AJ shared a look, remembering the dress Deborah mentioned, it only came down to mid-thigh and Jenny had worn matching flats with it, so she wasn’t exactly covered in terms of her legs. This made Eric’s actions even more suspicious now. Molly grimaced as she recounted the memory.

“Maybe we should tell her, just a little heads up you know?” Molly suggested.

AJ sighed. “Yeah maybe, some nerve he’s got. Adam said he heard Eric saying something about Jamie that day. Said he was being a pervert, trying to look up Jenny’s dress. I’ll bet he was doing it himself and just passing the blame.”  
  
Molly reacted at once. “Jamie wouldn't do that! I bet you're right, he just said that because he didn't want anyone to notice that he was doing that himself...”

They paused however as they looked ahead and saw the others approaching the main lodge, standing in a semi-circle around the front steps.

What made them pause, was when they looked and saw Jenny standing between Jamie and Eric.

“Uh oh, should we do something?” Molly asked, worried about the conversation they’d just had.

AJ however smiled. “I don’t think we need to worry, yet.”  
  
She nodded towards the steps, where Kenny stood, looking over them, ready to fulfil his duty as head counsellor, keeping order and keeping the group on task.

“Alright everyone, let's move, gather round, pay attention, we need to sort out our plans for the next few days.” He said.

Molly put her fears aside, distracted now by her boyfriend. She blushed and smiled at seeing him take the lead and put her worries behind her for now. Before long they had been given their tasks and were ready to get started, but that would be the following day, given the lateness of the hour, they would simply relax and enjoy themselves for now, especially for those who wanted some much needed sleep.


	3. Chapter 3

**Friday The 13th: Summer of Horror**

**Chapter 3  
**

It was a peaceful night, the end of the first day at camp and the group had already made a good start on fixing things up. Kenny and Molly were currently sitting together on the pier, watching the stars together, enjoying the moment of peace. Molly was resting her head against his chest, feeling so lucky and at peace.

Molly sighed happily. “Mmm, this place is beautiful...”

“It sure is, and I'm sure it'll be even more so once we've fixed everything up.” Kenny agreed.

Molly smiled, nodding, but then remembered the situation from earlier and a pit formed in her stomach.

“Hey, so earlier I noticed something that kind of made me uneasy...” She revealed.

Kenny tensed. “Oh, what is it?”

Molly sighed. “Well...me and the girls have noticed Eric is acting kind of weird around Jenny...he's really creepy with her and...well I haven't had the best luck with guys before you, and I know possessive behaviour when I see it...I don't know, me and the girls are just a little worried. The tension is definitely different when he's around.”

“Creepy, huh...I knew he had a crush on her but...damn...it's really bad?” Kenny asked worriedly.

“Yeah, it's definitely weird. He leers at her all the time and gets really upset whenever she's around other guys, especially Jamie.” Molly explained. “Maybe you could, I don't know, talk to him or something? You're the head counsellor so I'm sure he'd listen to you.”

Kenny ran a hand through his hair. “Hmm, that is troubling. I'll try and have a word with him. God now I feel sorry for Sheldon, since we've got him bunking with Eric...but if Eric really is acting like this and could, you sure you're okay, bunking with Jenny?”

Molly smiled. “Sure I wouldn't mind. Jenny's nice, we'll get along.”

“So long as you're both safe.” Kenny explained.

Molly nodded, understanding why he’d asked now about her bunking with Jenny.

Trying to put the matter aside for now and enjoy their time together, Kenny pulled Molly closer and kissed the top of her head. Molly's smiled and turned around, kissing his lips, both of her hands gently touching the sides of his face. Kenny continued to kiss Molly, gently letting his hands move along her body.

He then whispered to her. “You know, we've been going out a while now, maybe we could...”

He trailed off, Molly furrowed her brows, her innocent nature meant his suggestion was lost on her.

“C-could what?” She asked, a little nervous.

Kenny spoke softly. “Maybe, take the next step...”

Molly tensed immediately. “I—I, uh, I don't know if I'm ready, I've never...”

“Oh, oh, it's okay, I'm sorry.” Kenny reacted at once, gently and reassuringly. “I didn't mean to make you uncomfortable...It's alright.”

Molly was taken aback by his answer. She had been worried for a while about how Kenny would react to her still being a virgin.

“R-really? You don't mind waiting?”

Kenny smiled gently. “Of course not, I would never dream of doing anything like that without your complete consent.”

Molly smiled, immediately filled with relief.

“That's such a relief to hear, I was so worried about telling you...” She admitted, before smiling shyly. “And y’know, this doesn't mean I don't still want to kiss and touch each other...”

As she said this she moved his hands to her breasts. Kenny smiled and responded by kissing her.

* * *

It was the start of another new day and while the others worked on what they could in terms of repairs for the camp. Kenny decided that he, Molly, Chad, AJ and Adam should head into town and pick up more supplies. They made good time getting to the town and began to look around.

“Let’s see now, we’ve got a list here of what we need.” Kenny began.

Chad then spoke up. “But of course, does it have _everything_, I mean, if you expect me to...”  
  
Adam rolled his eyes. “Oh here we go, are you gonna get on your high horse again Chad. We don’t have time to indulge your rich boy cloud of delusion.”

“Excuse me, you think I should...”

Molly interjected at that moment. “Guys please enough. We have a lot of work to do, don’t forget, we need to get this camp ready. Personal luxuries aren’t our concern right now.”

“Molly’s right.” AJ added. “C’mon, let’s just grab the lists, buy everything we need and then get back to camp and help the others out, okay.”  
  
Kenny smiled, glad that the others, even Chad albeit grudgingly, agreed. They went their separate ways and began shopping around for their extra supplies.

It was while they were shopping that Molly and Kenny happened to run into a hippy looking man. He was tall with long brown hair and a full beard, dark eyes under round glasses and was wearing a blue headband over his forehead, a large green and white striped shirt and baggy jeans.  
  
“Hey man.” He greeted Kenny with a smile. “Say, you two drove into here...you guys passing through, I’m looking for a lift ya see.”  
  
Kenny smiled back and replied politely. “Ah, sorry. We’re actually not travelling exactly. We’re staying at the nearby camp, Crystal Lake.”

“You mean Camp Blood?” The man gasped. “You guys got some stones, you heard about that place?”  
  
Molly shifted. “We’ve heard rumours but it’s still a summer camp, right?”  
  
Nodding the man shrugged. “Huh well, I’m not likely to get a lift anytime soon, do you mind if I tag along. I’ve always wanted to visit the place. The name’s Mitch by the way.”  
  
Kenny shrugged. “I, don’t see how it could hurt.”

“Yeah, I mean, we could...use an extra hand getting things set up.” Molly added.

Mitch grinned. “Sounds fair enough, count me in.”  
  
They smiled and Mitch joined them. Meeting up with Chad shortly afterwards they headed back to the cars, only to stop when they saw AJ and Adam up ahead. It looked like they were in trouble.

A trio of bikers had approached it seemed, one of them, a  light  brown  skinned girl with a short, curly brown Afro with brown eyes and full lips. Wearing a red shirt with a black leather jacket and tight leather pants  was standing in front of AJ, smirking while the two male bikers seemed to be silently daring Adam to make a move.

“Got something to say, punk slut?” The female biker scoffed.

AJ glowered. “Hey, you’re the one who bumped into me and excuse me, calling me that.”  
  
The biker girl glared but before she could retort they all hurried over.

“Excuse me, what is going on here?” Kenny demanded.

The bikers froze, realizing they were outnumbered and the leader, a tall muscular dark skinned man, happened to see an approaching deputy.

“C’mon Fox, let’s go.”  
  
The female biker scoffed but turned and left with her companions.

“You guys okay?” Molly asked worriedly.

Adam nodded. “Yeah, the girl there bumped into AJ, then got all up in her face about it.”  
  
“Trash like her oughta...” AJ snarled.

“Everything okay here?” The deputy said as he stopped by them.

Kenny quickly defused the situation. “Yes officer, everything’s fine, sorry.”  
  
So, with the deputy heading off, they introduced Mitch before heading back to their cars and heading back to the camp.

Watching them go from their bikes the three bikers shared evil smirks, before firing up their bikes and following them, deciding to have a little revenge.


	4. Chapter 4

**Friday The 13th: Summer of Horror**

**Chapter 4  
**

Molly smiled to herself as she worked, after the issues in town, they were glad to have got to the camp without further incident and were now hard at work. Unaware of what was going on elsewhere in the cabin, Molly looked around to make sure everything is in order.

She nodded. _‘Everything looks good, and just in time too, I'm exhausted.’_

She gave everything a last glance over and then began making her way out. As she began making her way out, she paused, hearing something.

‘_What the...’_

She followed the source of the noise as it grew louder and louder. She reached a room with a door that was slightly cracked, behind the door was whatever was making the noises.. She then heard the noises more clearly, people, voices, she leaned over and stopped, recognizing the voices, just as she caught a glimpse through the door, spotting a pair of black panties and a matching bra on the floor, casually discarded there.

“Oh God, Adam, that's...” AJ moaned in ecstasy.

Adam also moaned, as Molly just caught a glimpse of them on the bed together, unclothed, Adam's hands firmly on AJ's breasts. He thrusted into her, their actions were obvious. The discarded underwear had to be AJ’s. Molly quickly backed away from the door, blushing furiously from accidentally witnessing their private moment. For a moment, she felt happy for the two, knowing this is their first time as AJ had mentioned it to her previously. However the moment is quickly soured when she realized her and Kenny are the only couple to not have sex yet. A pit formed in her stomach at this thought. She began to worry that this might be upsetting Kenny for some reason. Deciding to leave them to it, she slips out of the cabin.

Exiting the cabin and walking through the camp, Molly bit her lip as she considered.

‘_AJ and Adam finally...wow, that makes __me and__ Kenny the only ones who haven't taken the next step...what if Adam tells him about what happened and it makes him jealous?’_ She fretted. _‘I love Kenny but I just...I'm not ready yet...’_

She was suddenly distracted from her thoughts at that moment by a raised voice she recognized

“Excuse me, just who do you think you are?!” Eric was yelling.

Molly started, not expecting to be interrupted from her own thoughts at the harsh, loud words. She followed them to see what's happening, concerned. She soon saw Eric, outside a cabin, glaring at Deborah who had taken a step back, but clearly has had some sort of confrontation with him. Molly quickly moved, hidden out of view but still able to watch what's going on. She wanted to be able to step in and help her friend if she needed to.

Deborah spoke nervously. “I just...you've been acting strange and...”

“You sound like you're accusing me, I've not done anything alright, I am just trying to help Jenny see.” Eric snapped.

It now became clear what was going on and Molly suppressed a groan.

‘_Oh no, what did he do this time?’ _She wondered.

“See what, I mean, why not just talk to her?” Deborah asked. “Couldn't you just go and knock on the door of the cabin, rather than acting weird, around the back.”

“Excuse me!?”

Molly tensed, realizing. It now became clear that Eric had been snooping around the cabin Molly and Jenny shared, probably trying to spy on Jenny.

Disgusted, not only because of him spying on Jenny, but also because she shared the cabin with her. Molly stepped out finally.

“Eric, you're being pretty loud and some people are trying to sleep.” She said, giving him a knowing look, subtly letting him know she knows what's going on.

Eric rounded on her. “Urgh, what, you're just gonna take her word for it.”

He gestured at Deborah. “She's the only one who says it was me, it could've easily been someone else.”

Molly shook her head. “We've all noticed how you've been acting lately around her. Even Kenny sees it. Do I need to tell him you've been snooping around the cabin Jenny shares with his girlfriend?”

Eric glowered. “Why are you all singling me out, I'm not the one who is obsessed with her. I just know we'd be perfect...”

Molly cut him off, glaring. “She's not interested, we can assure you. I think you should go back to your cabin now.”

Eric glared, clearly upset that she was stopping him before he could even get to doing what Molly knew he was planning, blaming Jamie for his own actions.

Molly just glared right back. “Or do I need to call Kenny to "escort you?”

Muttering to himself, Eric stalked off. Molly watched him until she was sure he had gone.

Once she was sure he had gone, Molly turned to Deborah.

“I'm sorry you had to deal with that.” She said softly.

Deborah replied, shaking. “Urgh...I just, he...he is so repulsive.”

Molly agreed. “I know, it's so creepy to think about him snooping around me and Jenny's cabin...hopefully after this he got the hint...if not, I asked Kenny to talk to him.”

“Hopefully it'll work out. I think he's getting worse; I mean, he was never this bad before.” Deborah replied.

Molly sighed. “I know...I wonder why he's getting worse. Maybe it's because of Jamie?”

“What?”

“Well...I've seen him blushing around her...maybe Eric doesn't like that another guy is interested in her?” Molly explained.

“Huh, true...Jamie does like her...but he isn't like Eric, he, I think Jamie and Jenny would be so cute together.” Deborah replied.

“Yeah, they would. Maybe at some point we can try and set the two up.” Molly smiled lightly. “Might get Eric to officially back off too.”

Deborah smiled at that too and they parted ways, with Molly now seeking out Kenny.

She bit her lip as she searched.

‘_I really need to tell Kenny about what happened earlier. He's not going to be happy that Eric has been spying on Jenny in her cabin, especially knowing I'm in there too...’ _She thought.

She looked around, trying to find Kenny; she was close to the edge of the cabins now.

“Kenny? Are you there?”

As she approached the edge of the cabins, she heard something.

It was Kenny’s voice “I don't know what you-”

Hearing Kenny's voice, she quickly followed it into the woods.

She called out. “Kenny, is everything-”

She stopped, gasping at what was going on. Kenny was there, up against a tree and there, in front of him, kissing him, was Tiffany Cox. In fact, she seemed to be all over him and Molly just stopped. Her heart shattering upon the sight, feeling nauseous. Tears instantly springing to her eyes.

“Kenny??” She cried. “How...how could you!!”

Kenny jerked away, eyes wide as Tiffany stepped back.

“Molly...”

Her vision was blurry with tears and she could feel herself shaking. She couldn’t believe what she was seeing.

“After you just said all that...how long has this been going on??” Molly cried out. “Is that why you said you didn't mind waiting, because you've been meeting with her?? I can't believe you!!”

Tiffany looked like she was about to speak but Molly couldn’t take it anymore and ran away.

Molly just ran, nearly tripping from her blurry vision and anger. Her heart was completely broken.

‘_I can't believe him...after he said all those things...I'm such a fool. It must be because I told him I wanted to wait, god I should have known...and with Tiffany of all people...’ _She thought in dismay.

But then suddenly.

“Molly!”

It was Kenny.

“Go away, I don't even want to look at you...” She choked out through tears.

Kenny was insistent however. “Please, just, hear me out...this isn't what it looks like.”

Molly scoffed. “Really? Because what I saw seemed pretty clear...”

Kenny shook his head. “What you saw was Tiffany kissing me, you didn't hear what happened before that, and in case you didn't notice, I've come after you, rather than stick with her. She overheard us talking earlier and got the wrong idea...She thought you were um...holding out and was trying to, 'help' me with being deprived...you know what Tiffany's like.”

Molly paused at that. She was indeed aware of Tiffany's flirty reputation and lack of tact involving sex. Molly softened a bit as she wanted to believe him desperately, but she's still unsure.

“Y-you promise...?” She asked cautiously. “I-I just thought, you were upset that I wanted to wait and so you...”

She stopped, not knowing where she was going, still emotional from what she witnessed but wanting to believe Kenny as he'd never given her reason to think he would be unfaithful to her.

Kenny nodded and this time, she let him approach and he stood before her.

Kenny spoke softly. “Yes, I tried to explain it wasn't what she thought, but...She was insistent and kissed me, then you showed up. I promise, nothing like that has happened. I... I didn't think you were this worried about it, I'm sorry.”

She bit her lip, recalling AJ and Adam, the thing which led to her thoughts and realizes she'd perhaps been overthinking this. She relaxed, finally believing him. She felt like a fool for getting so angry.

“I-I'm sorry for blowing up...I just... I've just been so worried about telling you I guess I've been overthinking things....and seeing her all over you made me so angry.” She explained, stammering.

Kenny smiled. “It's alright.”

He hugged her and she melted into his embrace, relaxing and feeling at peace. They enjoyed a moment of peace, although Molly knew she'd have to tell him about the Eric issue earlier at some point. After a moment, Molly decided to break the news to him.

Molly spoke, keeping her voice steady. “I know I mentioned something about this earlier but whatever is going on with Eric is definitely getting worse...”

“What, oh no.”

“Yeah...it's why I came looking for you. I found Deborah and him arguing, I guess he's been snooping around Jenny and I's cabin, trying to spy on her...” She explained.

“He what?!” Kenny gasped in anger.

“Yeah... he tried to say it wasn't him but Deborah and I are pretty sure.” Molly admitted. “He seemed really angry; it was a little scary...”

Kenny groaned. “Right, this is getting ridiculous now, you're right, I'll talk to him.”

“Thanks, I’d feel so much better if you did.” Molly replied.

She gave him a soft, encouraging kiss.


	5. Chapter 5

**Friday The 13th: Summer of Horror**

**Chapter 5  
**

Everybody had been working hard to rebuild the camp and Kenny eventually decided they had done enough for now. So following a suggestion that they take a break, the group decided to go swimming, separating for their individual cabins, they begin to get changed. Mitch however shook his head.

“Hey man, sorry, won’t be joining ya, don’t have any swimsuit and besides, I’ve got something else I gotta take care of.” He remarked.

Kenny nodded slowly. “Let me guess, toking up?”  
  
“Don’t judge me...” Mitch shot back.

Kenny smiled. “No, no, just...alright, just don’t go too far.”

Meanwhile, in their cabin while in the bedroom, Molly and Jenny were getting changed together. Molly smiled as she finished pulling on her bikini the top consisted of a white and purple striped top while the bottoms were solid purple. Meanwhile Jenny wore a sexy strapless black striped bikini top with black and white polka dot bottoms. Seeing this Molly couldn’t help but comment playfully.

“Cute bikini Jenny, trying to impress someone?”

Jenny blushed immediately. “I...What...no.”  
  
Molly laughed and spoke reassuringly. “I’m just teasing. Though I'm sure there will be lots of hooking up going on...”

Jenny mused. “Possibly...”

Looking out the window Molly tensed when she saw Tiffany going past, clad in a neon colourful string bikini and Molly noted that, while strapless, Jenny's bikini was still more decent than Tiffany's, once she disappeared from sight, Molly tore her gaze from Tiffany before turning to Jenny. Remembering what happened earlier, she felt a familiar flash of anger.

Molly grimaced for a moment before finally she decided to speak.

“Did you hear what happened with Tiffany and Kenny?”

Jenny grimaced “Urgh...yeah, I did...”

They were unaware that they had an audience as Eric was at the window, peeking on Jenny.

Molly shook her head. “Seriously the nerve of her...I felt so bad blowing up on Kenny about it, I’m pretty lucky he's so understanding. “

They had both finished changing now and were grabbing their towels, readying themselves to head to the lake.

Smiling Jenny spoke softly. “Yeah...still, please don't be too angry, I thought we already had enough problems here?”

Molly sighed. “Yeah, that's true...I just can't wait for everything to be finished and we can reopen the camp. Then we can focus on what's important.”

Jenny nodded in agreement soon the two girls left the cabin and Molly paused, noticing a shadowy figure disappearing from view to their right.

“Did you see that?” She asked.

Jenny was looking worried. “Yeah...you don't think...?”

Molly knew what she meant, had someone been spying on them. “Maybe we should check...just to be sure...”

Jenny nodded and they went looking. Soon they found footprints, evidence that someone was there, then Jenny gasped as she saw a pair of footprints, right outside the window.

Molly turned to her, worried.

Jenny then revealed, blushing. “That's, that's the room where I was...”

Molly’s eyes widened. “Urgh that's disgusting, I bet it was Eric...”

“Eric?”

“Yeah, the girls and I have noticed how weird he’s been lately, around you mostly...I guess earlier Deborah caught him around our cabin...” Molly explained.

“Wow, I never thought, I never imagined he would...” Jenny whispered in shock.

“Really?” Molly gasped, a little startled. “I thought you would have picked up on it...well either way, now we have proof he's been around here. I'll tell Kenny and maybe we can get this sorted before the camp opens.”

Jenny nodded and the girls headed to the lake where several of the others were already present. Molly stopped again and looked around, unsure of something. For some reason, she had a sinking feeling in her stomach.

Jenny turned to her confused. “Molly?”

Molly jumped a little, brought out of her thoughts.

“Sorry, let's just try and have some fun for now, I think that's what we all need.” She said.

Jenny smiled and agreed. They spotted the other girls right away. First AJ in her black one-piece with grey skull designs, next to her was Victoria clad in a black strapless one-piece. Deborah and Vanessa were at the end of the pier, clad in a white one-piece with pink and blue stripes and a red lifeguard one-piece respectively.

Then they saw the boys, Adam stood next to AJ, his arm around her, clad in a black band tee and denim shorts. Kenny was talking with Chad and Buggzy, clad in a pair of dark green swim trunks, a leopard print speedo and a yellow lifeguard shirt with blue swim shorts respectively. Molly suppressed the urge to glare at Eric, in his khaki shorts and Hawaiian print shirt, the leer on his face directed towards Jenny made her sure now he was the one who had peeked on her at the cabin. Finally she spotted Jamie, clad in a pair of dark blue trunks, he smiled awkwardly as he saw them approach.

“Hey.” He greeted shyly.

He was clearly taken aback by the sight of Jenny in her swimsuit, but unlike Eric, he didn’t ogle her. Eric, Molly noted, was now scowling, clearly not happy at Jenny talking to Jamie instead of him.

“Hi, so, are we all ready to swim?” She was saying.

Jamie nodded. “Yeah, I think so.

Molly grinned. “Well, what are we all waiting for.”

The others all voiced their agreement enthusiastically and soon they all went and, in their own time, jumped into the lake, ready to begin their swim. They were unaware however that they were being watched, by more than one figure.

* * *

Fox smirked as she stood on the hill, overlooking the lake where the group of teens who dared disrespect them were messing around in the water.

‘_Stupid kids, you have no idea what awaits you.’ _She thought.

It was at that moment Ali and Loco returned, Ali grinned and approached her.

“Hey babe, we’re all set. Drained all the gas from their cars and stole all the batteries and hid them.” He explained as they kissed. “Now, let’s grab our tools and go teach those dumb punks some manners.”  
  
Fox laughed. “Sounds good to me, c’mon...Loco, Loco?”  
  
Ali looked around too. “Urgh, where’d he disappear too?”  


Loco was gone. But before they could do much they heard a loud scream, that certainly belonged to Loco.  Before they could react Loco came flying out the darkness and landed at their feet, or rather, his head, torso and arms did. His legs followed separately a few seconds later. 

ox stared wide-eyed as Ali growled, rage filling him at his friend being killed. He charged towards the dark shape visible in the shadows, no doubt the culprit, but before he could to anything he was grabbed by said figure and smashed, several times, against the nearby tree, smashing his skull in. This was too much for Fox, she screamed and bolted, running into the woods.

* * *

Molly smiled as she joined in on the fun, laughing and swimming around with her fellow counsellors, her mind cleared from the troubles of earlier. She suppressed a smile when Deborah lets out a small squeal after Vanessa had snuck up on her and splashed her, knowing about their, currently, secret relationship. While they hadn’t come out yet, she thought the two girls were so cute together and their relationship reminds her of her own and she made her way over to Kenny, wrapping her arms around his neck and kissing him while they float together, what happened earlier vanishing from her mind. Kenny smiled as they looked around, noting the other happy couple, AJ and Adam, swimming together, sharing glances which Molly knew was them remembering their earlier 'activities'. Finally as Molly laughed and had fun with her friends and boyfriend, that sinking feeling she had went away completely.

Molly couldn’t help thinking. _‘It's been a rough start, but I really think this summer is gonna be perfect…’_

She then overheard something nearby. It turned out to be Buggzy and Chad, good-naturedly teasing Jamie.

Buggzy laughed. “What do you think, Jamie?”

“Huh, I, I don't know what...” The young man in question stammered.

“C'mon dude, with your camera skills, you could get some shots of Jenny in her swimsuit.” Chad laughed.

Jamie bit his lip, blushing. “Guys.”

The duo laughed, Molly knew that from them at least, such a comment was just teasing and in no way serious. Still, she didn't like seeing Jamie uncomfortable, knowing what it's like to be on the receiving end of teasing, she felt bad for him, not to mention she felt Jenny had certainly had enough perverted actions surrounding her.

Especially with her suspicions about Eric, who she could see once more eyeing Jenny intently, mostly due to her swimsuit

Molly sighed. _‘__Poor Jenny, Eric is such a creep. I can't wait for Kenny to show him the door, ugh...’_

She was especially uncomfortable at his look of rage at the mere suggestion, joke or otherwise, of Jamie taking swimsuit pictures of Jenny.

Kenny’s voice broke into her thoughts. “Molly?”

She started but then nodded in Eric's direction so Kenny could see him staring at Jenny.

Molly then added. “Right before we got here we found footprints outside our cabin...fresh ones...”

“So you're thinking he...was spying...peeping on you guys?” Kenny whispered, looking outraged.

“Yeah...I know I keep mentioning it but the whole things been making me super uncomfortable, and I just want to focus on fixing this camp up, it's been hard to focus knowing he's spying on our cabin.” Molly replied sadly.

Kenny nodded, his expression serious. “Alright, after campfire tonight, I'll take Eric aside and talk to him, he has to shape up, or go home.”

Molly smiled at that. “Thank you, that definitely makes me feel better.”  
  
She kissed him again, feeling at ease and soon they were done swimming and got out, ready to dry off and get changed, ready for the campfire that night.

* * *

Molly smiled as she dried off with her towel, tired from her activities. A similarly tired Jenny was next to her, also drying off and smiling.

Jenny then broke the silence. “That was fun, it was good to have all of us just relaxing for a change.”

“For sure. I think I'm gonna go change now.” Molly replied.

“Yeah, me too.”

So the girls headed back to their cabin, chatting and laughed and soon Molly got changed back into her usual clothes, but Jenny stopped, realizing something was wrong.

“Huh?”

Molly turned at once. “What's wrong?”

Jenny bit her lip. “I...I can't find my clothes, I put them here and...and they're gone.”

Molly quickly began helping her look around then, unable to find them, they came to a disturbing realization

Molly gasped. “You don't think...”

Jenny shuddered. “I...I hope not, besides, where would he have found the time, he was with the whole group...”

But Molly couldn’t shake the feeling that Eric was responsible. Then there was a knock at the door of the cabin, startling them.

“Hey, is everything okay, Kenny's wondering where you guys got to, Jenny, Molly, you in there?” It was Jamie.

Molly looked to Jenny, wondering what they should do Jenny blushed, realizing Jamie would see her like this. But she trusted him and so nevertheless nodded, indicating it was alright to let him in.

Molly quickly hurried over and opened the door, letting Jenny in. Jamie entered then stopped, biting his lip and blushing as he saw Jenny.

She shifted her feet “We're here, um, there's a bit of an issue...”

“Issue?”

Molly looked between the two before explaining. “Jenny's clothes are missing.”

Still blushing Jamie stammered. “Ah, um...I see.”

“Yeah, they were right here and...someone took them.” Jenny explained, looking a little frantic.

Jamie thought for a moment then spoke. “Hmmm...um well, we'll try and find them, but uh...until then...here, at least it's better than nothing.”

He then took off his button-up shirt and gave it to her, allowing her to at least have something to cover herself with. Molly smiled at their interaction, noting Jamie's blushing.

Jenny was also blushing as she replied. “Th-thanks.”

She pulled it on and buttoned the shirt up, all of them now ready to join the others]. They headed out towards where they could see the campfire and then noticed Kenny talking to two new arrivals. They smiled when they saw one of them. A slightly chubby young man with a thick Afro, brown eyes, and fair skin, he was wearing a plaid shirt, a navy jacket zipped up, sneakers and jeans. It was Sheldon.

“Hey guys.” He greeted. “Finally made it, thanks to Rob here.”  
  
Rob smiled and nodded, he was another young man with dark hair and eyes and clad in simple jeans, with a similar shirt and simple shoes.

* * *

Later, with Mitch joining them all again, the group gathered around the campfire, talking away. Molly smiled reassuring to Jenny who blushed due to her attire, knowing it was drawing attention. Molly took a seat next to Kenny, scooting close to him. It's been a long day and she just wanted to enjoy a nice moment with her friends and boyfriend. To Jenny's relief, while it drew a few looks, nobody made any comments on what she's wearing, she soon managed to join in the fun and laughter too. Molly felt thankful that Jenny seemed to be in better spirits. She was also grateful that Jamie lent his button up for her to wear. Feeling relaxed, she scooted even closer to Kenny, giving him a coy look.

Kenny smiled. “Things have...mostly settled down I guess?”

“Yeah, Jenny seems to be happier now, though I do think you should still talk to Eric.” Molly replied, before also smiling. “But, let's just enjoy the moment for now/”

She snuggled up close to him, cold from the breeze but warmed by his closeness. Kenny nodded in agreement and pulled her close, Jenny and Molly shared a glance, having noted the look on Eric's face as Jenny sat, her bikini covered by Jamie's button-up shirt.

Molly rolled her eyes. _‘__Bet he's not too happy Jamie gave her his shirt. Oh well, serves him right. I just hope he doesn't take it out on him...’_

She shook her head trying not to think negatively, instead focusing on the happy moment. She shared a few laughs with her fellow counsellors and her and Kenny found themselves holding hands at some point, having gotten to the point in their relationship that they could be naturally affectionate.

While looking around at the others, Molly paused however as her gaze landed on Tiffany. A flare of anger quickly rose within Molly, the scene from earlier replaying in her mind. Tiffany kissing Kenny, her hands all over him...however she softened when she notice Tiffany giving her a sympathetic contrite look, and Molly accepted that as an apology.

They heard footsteps and spotted Rob making his way back to join them, Jamie smiled in the young man's direction and Jenny waved to him Molly smiled at him as well, completely forgetting about her earlier troubles and uneasiness. But then, just before he could reach the campfire, Rob cried out as he seemed to fall to the ground, the others began to stand, until they saw the large ominous shape looming over Rob. The large, imposing figure terrified Molly, as well seeing Rob lying on the ground. She clutched Kenny's arm tightly, freezing in fear. Before any of them could react, the figure raised their foot and with a few vicious stomps, crushed Rob's head, just as Molly finally saw the hockey mask on the figure's face]. She suddenly remembered the dark legends about the camp, of the infamous, seemingly immortal serial killer, that now stood before them, Jason Voorhees. Molly screamed in fear, clinging to Kenny. Before long everyone panicked and scrambled to get away, all of them ending up separated by the rush.


	6. Chapter 6

**Friday The 13th: Summer of Horror**

**Chapter 6  
**

Running for his life, not daring to stop, gasping and checking over his shoulder constantly, Jamie ran, where to he didn’t know. He just knew he had to get away from that monstrous figure. Fighting for breath he didn’t dare hope for anything more than a chance to make a stand when he saw the small cabin ahead. Hurrying inside he shut the door behind him and looked around. There had to be something here he could use to defend himself with.

‘_C’mon, c’mon, shit, there’s gotta be something...’ _He thought frantically as he began to root through the drawers and closets within the cabin, moving from room to room quickly. His search turned up a set of firecrackers that had no doubt been found and confiscated by Kenny. Not much of a weapon, but he could maybe use them as a distraction device. Finally he came across t

o things that could be used as weapons, albeit one as a last resort, a steel bat and a penknife. Making sure he had them pocketed or to hand he began to consider what to do next. Then he heard something, footsteps outside. Edging cautiously over, he peeked out of the window and froze. It was him, the killer. A huge man, easily seven feet tall or over, with heavy muscle and clad in some sort of plain looking jump suit, he was carrying a large machete and his face was hidden from view, by a hockey mask.

‘_It can’t be...the rumours were true...Jason Voorhees...’ _He thought in shock.

But then, to his horror, when he looked back, Jason was gone.

* * *

Staggering to a stop at the edge of the woods, Chad doubled over, gasping for breath.

“Holy, fuck, can’t believe this, what the fuck was…?” He choked out.

Shelly, who had joined him while running shook his head. “That was, no, it couldn’t have been, he’s just a legend.”  
  
“Legend?”  
  
Shelly rolled his eyes. “Jason Voorhees, but...”  
  
Chad grimaced. “He looked pretty real to me and I’m getting the fuck out of here.”

“But the others.” Shelly protested as he tried to follow Chad.

Chad reached the nearest car and shook his head. “Fuck them, every man for himself.”  
  
“Shit, shit shit!”

They spun around hearing that, only to nearly be bowled over by the girl who burst out of the woods.

“Whoa, what the…?” She cried.

Sheldon yelped, as did Chad, before glaring.

He recognized her. “You, you’re that biker chick from town, what are you…?”  
  
“Oh shit, it’s you guys. Listen, I, there’s some sort of monster out there and...” She stammered.

“Yeah, we noticed, one of us has already been killed.” Chad burst out. “We were just trying to escape.”  
  
Fox grimaced. “Yeah, you won’t get anywhere in the cars, Ali and Loco drained all the gas and hide the batteries.”  
  
“What, urgh, shit!” Chad yelled. “Why?”  
  
“We wanted to get back at you guys, but this is...” Fox groaned. “I did not come here for this, please, at least let me stick with you guys till we can escape.”  
  
“She’s right, we can find stuff, gas and that, find the batteries.” Shelly agreed.

Chad reluctantly agreed too, now they had a plan, sort of.

* * *

Staggering through the woods, trying to make sense of what just happened, Molly looked around frantically for Kenny.

“Oh god, oh god, oh god...” She whispered, fighting back tears.

She still couldn’t believe what she had seen, that monstrous figure, killing Rob and then they had ran. The complete confusion of everyone running everywhere at once had caused her to lose her grip on Kenny and now she was alone. Trying to find him.

‘_Please, don’t let anything have happened to him, please, please...’ _She thought frantically.

But then something else happened, interrupting her thoughts and making her freeze. It was a scream, the scream of a male.

“No...”

Despite knowing the foolishness of such a course of action, when the scream sounded again she followed it, but did her best to move quietly. Reaching a tree she peeking around it and froze in horror at the sight before her. It was Mitch, on the ground, both arms and a leg hacked off, standing over him was Jason who, after the briefest of pauses, finished the job with two quick strokes of his machete, hacking off Mitch’s head and other leg. He then suddenly disappeared as Molly hid fully behind the tree again and, unable to control herself, retched, bringing up her last meal on the grass in front of her.

* * *

Meanwhile, frantically trying to escape, still wondering where the others are, Jenny gasped for breath as she soon found her way to the barn, she had seen it before when she arrived at camp but never expected to end up there.

‘_Gotta hide, gotta hide...’ _She thought. _‘How did this even...’_

She fought to keep herself under control as she ducked in one of the stalls and took cover. Then she paused, seeing something in the corner of the stall, she approached it, looking closer.

Her eyes widened. _‘__No way, those are, my clothes...Urgh, of all the time to find them.’_

Still, she couldn’t miss probably her only chance. Despite everything she carefully checked and noted there was no sign of the attacker, so she quickly removed Jamie's button up shirt and pulled her clothes on, still shocked and disgusted they were stolen in the first place. Once done she pulled on Jamie's button up shirt again, but didn't button it this time. Taking a deep breath she looked out of the stall again, only to freeze in terror, as she found herself face to face with Jason, for she remembered the rumours too and knew it could only be him. Jason reacted at once and promptly grabbed her, cutting off her scream as his hand closed around her throat.


	7. Chapter 7

**Friday The 13th: Summer of Horror**

**Chapter 7  
**

Molly fought for breath as she made her way through the woods again, praying she didn’t run into Jason. It did not take long until she spotted Jamie and her heart leaped out of her chest, finally coming across another counsellor after she had been running around alone and terrified.

“Jamie!! Oh thank god!!” She whispered before running over to him.

Hearing her he spun around, raising his weapon, a steel bat, but lowered it when he saw her.

Jamie sighed in relief. “Molly, thank god, have you seen anyone else?”

“No, I was so worried everyone was dead, thank god I found you...” She replied, catching her breath. “What about you? Ha—have you seen Kenny?”

“No, I'm afraid not...” He replied before nodding towards the nearby barn. “I thought I saw someone go in there, but...”

Molly bit her lip. “M-maybe we should go in there, just to check.”

Jamie nodded and held the bat ready as they approached. Both nervous of what they would find, yet hoping that they would find others alive and would be able to save them.

Meanwhile, inside the barn Jenny struggled against Jason's grasp, kicking ineffectively as he dragged her to the middle of the barn and grabbed a rope hanging from the ceiling, connected to a nearby winch, her eyes widened in utter terror as he wound it around her slender neck before stepping back.

She grabbed at it, struggling and pleading. “No, no!!”

Jason mercilessly hit the winch, activating it and the rope jerked up, pulling Jenny up, choking her as she kicked, and pulled at it, desperately trying to get free as her lungs started screaming for air. The makeshift noose pulled taunt, constricting her throat and slowly suffocating her. Having entered the barn and seeing this for themselves, Jamie and Molly were stricken with horror.

Molly gasped and cried out at once. “JENNY!!!”

Jamie just reacted. “Get her down, then just run!”

He then ran forwards, yelling to Jason. “HEY, FUCKFACE!!”

Jason turned, just as Jamie struck with the bat, this only stumbled him slightly, but it was enough, prompting Jason to follow Jamie as he ran out of the barn. Molly hurried forwards, terrified, Jenny's kicks were lessening, her face turning purple as she choked and gurgled, clearly running out of time, Mia then remembered the knife she picked up earlier.

Molly darted forwards quickly and cut the rope holding Jenny by the neck, catching her as best as she could before the poor girl hit the ground. She then cut the loop from around her neck and grabbed Jenny’s hand.

“Come on, we have to run!!” She cried.

Jenny was unable to reply, coughing and trying to catch her breath, her face slowly returning to it’s normal colour. But she stumbled along after Molly as best she could.

Jenny gasped, finally getting the words. “B-But, but...Jamie...”

Molly looked over her shoulder at her to reply, noting the vivid scar already forming on the poor girl's pale neck.

“He'll be ok, he told me to grab you and run.” She panted desperately. “We need to get out and find the others and we'll meet back up with him.”

Jenny is still barely managing to get air back into her lungs so does not reply, but the fact she stuck with Molly and kept running confirmed that she understood.

All the same, Molly couldn’t help but think. _‘__I really hope Jamie will be ok...and I haven't seen Kenny since this all started, I need to find him...oh please be ok baby...’_

They continued to run, panicking when they heard rushing footsteps but to their amazement and relief, it turned out to be Jamie.

They continued running, Jamie shaking his head.

“I don’t know what happened, one moment he was chasing me, the next, he vanished. Like he just disappeared into thin air.” He gasped.

The others shared worriedly glanced at that but then spotted and entered one of the cabins, barricading the door, hoping Jason wasn't still pursuing them.

Molly shuddered. “Hopefully we'll be safe here for a little bit...”

“I hope so, God...” Jamie replied.

He was looking at Jenny, worried, his eyes on her now scarred neck, the terror in her eyes obvious, all the more so with how close she came to death

“Maybe there's others in the cabin, should we check?” Molly asked.

Jenny tensed and then said. “I think there is, hear that?”

They stopped and listened, tensing too when they heard the footsteps from another room, the only consolation being that it was not the heavy deliberate tread they had heard from Jason

Molly swallowed nervously. “Yeah…let's go see...”

Cautiously they approached the sound which was coming from one of the bedrooms.

Due to being armed with the bat Jamie led the way. Reaching the door they opened it to find a familiar face rooting through the drawers, one Molly in particular was overjoyed to see.

“Kenny!!” She cried rushing to him to embrace him

He spun around startled.

“Wha...Molly?”

That was all he got out before she engulfed him in a tight hug, nearly crying from joy and relief, overjoyed that her boyfriend was alive.

“Kenny! Oh thank god, I was so worried...” She choked out.

“It's alright, it's alright I'm here.” He said gently, hugging her before looking up and smiling. “Jamie, Jenny, you guys made it too?”

Jamie shifted his feet. “Yeah...almost didn't...”

Jenny nodded, rubbing at her neck. “That...psycho nearly killed me...”

Molly nodded too, slipping her hand into Kenny's, determined not to lose him again this time.

“Yeah they...had some pretty close calls...” She remarked.

Kenny pondered for a moment. “Alright, we'll figure something out, for now...in case we get separated, here.”

He then passed out the walkie talkies he had found

Molly smiled, hopeful. “Good find, these will be perfect.”

They quickly took them and began to wonder and hope if the others were okay. Hoping against hope, they tried to establish contact.

Therefore they were startled when they got a response.

“Kenny, you’re okay?”

He reacted at once. “AJ, hey, glad you’re alright...is, is there anyone else?”  
  
AJ spoke. “Well, I was by myself but Deborah and Victoria just showed up. They’re alright.”  
  
“That’s good news at least. “Jamie remarked.

The others voiced their opinion too and soon they managed to account for the whereabouts of Jamie, Jenny, Molly, Kenny, AJ, Deborah’s and Victoria.

“Is there any word on any of the others? AJ asked. “We…We were gonna look for supplies, anything we could use to escape here, or to at least protect ourselves.”  
  
“We know, we know Rob is...” Molly began. “God, I saw Mitch get killed, that, monster hacked him to pieces.”

They all froze, horrified by the news and then suddenly, another voice broke in.

“What, holy shit...AJ, you’re alright?” It was Adam.

“Adam, thank God.”  
  
“Deborah!” Another voice called out, Vanessa’s.

They spoke for a while longer, greeting more new voices and soon realized everybody was in different parts of the camp, but in groups with one exception. Jamie, Jenny, Molly and Kenny were together, as was AJ, Deborah and Victoria, Chad was with Shelly and Fox, much to the surprise of the others but they let it slide for now. Adam was with Buggzy and Tiffany and Vanessa were together, meanwhile Eric seemed to be on his own.

“Alright, listen, given everything we’ve just discussed, here’s the plan.” Kenny said. “We all look around, get supplies, look for as much gas and any car batteries we can get...if we can get the cars and maybe even the boat moving, we’ll have a chance. Grab any weapons and Eric, it’s not safe alone, find a group and stick with them.”  
  
They all voiced their agreement to the plan, just hoping it would be enough for them to survive and escape. Jason however would not make it easy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, that's all my work for now, I have other stories to work on that I need to stay focused on, but I will resume this story and take it through to it's conclusion on the 23rd this month.


	8. Chapter 8

**Friday The 13th: Summer of Horror**

**Chapter 8  
**

So, with their plan all set, the various groups began to start searching for any supplies that could help. They knew they needed to find car batteries and gas cans, but also tools for fixing anything electrical that had been damaged in case they needed to call for help.

“C’mon, we’ve gotta keep looking.” Vanessa remarked as she picked up a gas can she had found in one of the cabins.

Tiffany shook her head. “Yeah, about that, I need to call this in.”

Vanessa looked at her, confused until she finally spoke, using the walkie-talkie.

“Guys um, I just had a look at two of the cars and they seem to be...trashed, a new battery and gas aren’t gonna help them.”  
  
She heard groans from the other end and then Deborah spokes. “Um, this looks really bad then, because the car nearest us in in the same way.”  
  
Vanessa shook her head and took the walkie-talkie from Tiffany. “We can’t give up guys, keep trying, he’s out there remember, we need to be very careful.”  
  
There were a few murmurs of assent before the various groups continued their search, all the while wondering where Jason had gone, he was yet to make another appearance. Even with that playing on their fears it was nothing compared to their despair when they discovered the horrible truth about the remaining vehicles.

* * *

Contacting the others, Kenny spoke.

“Okay guys, it’s worse than we thought, based on our searches...there are only three cars that are fit to drive. Them and the boat, that’s it.”

“Urgh, shit, well this isn’t good, what are we supposed to-” Buggzy began but stopped short.

Jamie and Jenny tensed hearing that and Molly shared a worried look with Kenny.

“Buggzy?”  
  
“Shit, oh shit!” Buggzy suddenly yelled.

Then they heard Adam. “It’s him, fuck!”

“ADAM!!” AJ cried in terror.

There was no doubt in their minds, Jason had reappeared and had found Buggzy and Adam. Growling and knowing that it was suicide, Buggzy still followed the only course of action he felt he could.

“Adam here!” He cried, shoving the walkie-talkie and gas can into the young man’s hands. “Run!”  
  
Adam stared at him. “Are you mad, he’ll...”  
  
Buggzy swung the metal bat he held, striking Jason and making him stagger.

He then called over his shoulder. “Run for fuck sake, don’t make me waste this...at least one of us has to get away and I’d rather it was you...you got AJ to worry about.”  
It then dawned on Adam that Buggzy was in fact sacrificing himself for him.

“Shit dude...”

Shaking his head Adam did as he had been asked and ran while Buggzy attacked again. But his attack didn’t last long, Jason wrenched the bat out of the young man’s hands and stabbed his machete through his head, killing him instantly.

* * *

Rushing through the trees, seeking any sign of her boyfriend, AJ was almost def to Deborah and Victoria calling after her. But finally Victoria caught up and grabbed AJ, stopping her.

“AJ calm down I know it’s...”  
  
AJ struggled. “You don’t know anything, Adam is, what if…?”  
  
Deborah then intervened. “Um, guys.”  
  
They turned to her and she held up the walkie-talkie, through which Adam’s voice could be heard.

“Guys, I...I’m sorry, Buggzy is...” He was saying.

They could hear the gasps of the others and then AJ grabbed the walkie-talkie from Deborah’s hands.

“Adam where are you, are you…?”  
  
Adam’s reply was firm. “AJ, I’m okay. I’m at the main cabin, one of the cars here is almost good to go, but I need to see if I can find any of the others and help them out.”  
  
“But Adam.”

“Please AJ, for me, just go to the cabin and wait.” He insisted.

AJ didn’t like it, especially after what had just occurred, but she reluctantly conceded and so, nodding to the other two girls, she began to hurry to the main cabin. When she got there she was surprised to see three others.

“Chad, Shelly...what’s going on, when did...oh, you?” She burst out.

Fox smiled. “Yeah, listen, time to talk about all that later, let’s just get outta here huh?”

Chad nodded. “Yeah, c’mon, all this stuff is set up, we just need to fix the car up right?”  
  
“I guess, but Adam is looking for the others and they might have more stuff, we might have a chance, I mean...” AJ began.

“I know, but it’s better we have it ready to go, so that when he gets back, we can start helping people escape...Just wish my car was one of those getting fixed.”

He glared over at his car, it was possible to drive, it just needed fixed up like the one they currently stood next to.

Deborah shook her head.

“I’m sure they’ll have what we need to fix it too, besides, there’s still the boat and there’s another car out there, right?”

“Yeah, I guess so, well, we better get to work.” Shelly remarked.

Chad nodded. “Alright, but we also better grab some weapons and such, in case we need them while escaping. They’ll be inside.”  
  
AJ and Victoria shared a look and nodded.

“Alright, Deborah, AJ and I will fix up the car.” Victoria remarked. “You guys try to find anything inside, okay?”

They all nodded and went to get to work, the three ladies working quickly to fill the gas tank and reconnect the battery. Meanwhile, inside, Shelly shifted nervously, unable to believe what he was hearing.

“Guys are you crazy?” He burst out. “We can’t do that, they’ll get killed, it’s not...”

Chad growled. “It’s them or us and I’m sure as hell not dying for anything stupid like this. Not me and that’s that.”  
  
“I didn’t sign up to get killed by some psycho either.” Fox cut in.

“But, to do that, that’s just cruel, I won’t...”

Chad held the gun out, pointed at Shelly’s head. “You’ll join us…or join them, what’s it to be.”  
  
Shelly slumped and Chad lowered the gun, smirking as Fox picked up the rolls of duct tape they had found, it was clear they had a scheme in mind and their unfortunate victims chose that moment to enter, unaware of what awaited them.

* * *

Trying desperately to find anything that could help them, Tiffany and Vanessa continued their path through the trees, Tiffany wincing as the low bushes brushed against her bare legs but she kept her ears open, every nerve was taunt as she listened for the possibility of Jason attacking again.

‘_This is getting crazy, Rob, Mitch, now Buggzy...what…?’ _She thought to herself before nearly jumping out her skin as Vanessa spoke.

“Tiffany, look.”

Following Vanessa’s gaze Tiffany paused as she noted the building, it was separated from the other cabins, and had a large red and white radio mast.

“Think there’s actually a radio in there?” Vanessa asked. “We could use it to call for help?”  
  
  
Tiffany bit her lip. “If it works, yeah...worth a try.”  
So they hurried to the building and worked their way inside, once there they spotted the radio and immediately began trying to get it working.

“It...it works.” Tiffany gasped.

For sure enough it flared to life, they were getting a signal and then, startling them even more, they heard a voice.

“Hello, hello, is someone trying to contact me, over?”  
  
Vanessa quickly tried to respond. “Please, we need help, we’re at camp Crystal Lake, we’re in danger, there’s...a mad man and he’s already killed some of our friends he...”  
  
“Wait, Camp Crystal Lake...Jason’s back!?”

“You, you know him?” Tiffany queried.

“Yes, of course I do...just, try to hold on, I’m on my way, I can help you.”

“Wait, who, who are you?” Vanessa asked.

There was silence at the other end, until the man finally spoke.

“The name’s...Tommy, Tommy Jarvis.”  
  


* * *

Shelly was unable to lift his gaze from his shoes, feeling horribly guilty and yet helpless as Chad smirked, holding his gun at AJ, Deborah and Victoria while Fox smirked, having just finished securing the three girls. Three chairs had been lined up in the middle of the room and the girls forced to sit in them, AJ furthest from the door, Deborah in the middle and Victoria closest. Their hands were bound behind their backs and the chair backs, their legs secured at the ankles to the front chair legs, all with duct tape.

“You fucking bastards, you can’t do this, you-!” AJ was yelling.

Chad scoffed. “Oh shut up, stupid bitch, gonna get a move on Fox.”

“Already on it.” The biker girl began as she approached Victoria.

“What do you think yo-MRUGH!!?” Victoria began before being cut off.

Deborah tensed and AJ growled as Fox began winding tape around Victoria’s lower head, gagging her and then moving on to do the same to Deborah.

“Alright, mouthy bitch’s turn now.” Chad began.

He put his gun away and laughed as AJ let out a stream of invective before being silenced and getting a much heavier gag than the other two girls, with it being wrapped many more times around. Deborah trembled, tears filling her eyes and Victoria froze in terror as the frightening reality became very clear. They were trapped, helpless, waiting for Jason to come and claim them.


	9. Chapter 9

**Friday The 13th: Summer of Horror**

**Chapter 9  
**

“MMMMM MMMMMMMMM MMM!!” AJ screamed in outrage.

Fox just smirked as she stepped back, having used the entire remaining roll of tape to gag AJ, Victoria watched as Chad smirked and shoved Shelly.

“Move it, c’mon, we’re getting outta here.” He said.

Shelly bit his lip and reluctantly followed Fox outside, Chad just smirked at the captive ladies before walking outside, leaving them alone.

“MMMM MMMMMM!!” Victoria called out, trying to convince them to stop, but it was no good.

With her pleas ignored she could only writhe against her bonds, wondering how they could possibly escape. Deborah let out a muffled whimper, shaking in her chair, not even fighting her bonds or gag, terrified and fearing the worst, fearing that Jason would come and kill them before they could do anything. AJ screamed and grunted against her gag as she struggled with all her might, rocking the chair as she did so and then, suddenly, startling the other two, there was a loud thump and a moan from AJ. She had toppled her chair and fallen to the ground. They froze, fearful that the loud noise had caught Jason’s attention. Then at that moment, the door to the cabin opened, all of them turned their eyes towards it, terror gripping their hearts.

* * *

Chad smirked as he drove away, Fox seated in the front passenger seat. Shelly remained quiet, sitting in the back.

“That couldn’t have gone better.” Fox remarked with a laugh. “Well, we’ll soon be out of here and then we won’t have to think about this crazy place again.”  
  
Chad nodded. “Yeah, should never have come here, well, the others wanted to come, they get what they deserve.”

Shelly said nothing, still filled with guilt over what had happened to the three girls. He prayed that one of the others found them before Jason did. But he knew he’d never be able to look any of the group in the eye again. He was jolted from his guilt trip however by loud screams and then the car suddenly slammed to a stop. There was crunching and yells and, unable to do anything else, he simply threw himself at the door and jumped out, just in time for at that moment the car was flipped over, utterly wrecked, thanks to Jason who stood there, mask reflecting the broken headlights glare. He heard the screams and knew Chad and Fox were still alive, they had took off running, he decided to do the smart thing and did the same. Running for her life Fox cursed repeatedly as she panted for breath. Things had been going so well too, then that monster had to show up. It didn’t make sense, he had three easy victims waiting for him, yet he came after them. She couldn’t run any further and so stopped to catch her breath. She was in the middle of a corn field, next to where the scarecrow was supposed to go, only it wasn’t there. She then heard something.

“Hello, wh-MRUGH!!?” She began only to scream, yet have her scream muffled.

It was Jason, he had crept up behind her and grabbed her, clamping a massive hand over her mouth. She kicked and struggled and tried to scream, until Jason made up his mind, released her mouth and lifted her up into the air. He then thrust her downwards, choking her scream as she was impaled by the wooden pole, slumping with blood pouring out her mouth, a grotesque new scarecrow for the field as Jason stalked away to seek his next victim.

* * *

While not happy at separating from the others, Kenny and Molly continued their search for supplies, hoping the others would be alright, Jenny was especially someone they were concerned about, after already nearly being killed. Molly found it particularly hard to focus on searching, Rob and Mitch’s brutal deaths replaying in her head, along with the sight of Jenny being hanged, the memory of the vivid scar on her neck.

‘_I can't stop thinking about it all, everyone that's still out there...we don't even know who's alive or not...not until they check in with the walkie-talkie, and even then...not everyone has one.’ _She thought worriedly.

“Molly...” Kenny said softly taking her hand. “I know it's hard but please. Stay with me alright, stay focused. The sooner we grab what we need, we sooner we can find anyone else who survived and get out of here.”

Molly nodded, still uneasy, but feeling better with his reassurance. She continued searching alongside her boyfriend when suddenly they heard footsteps. Molly tensed, afraid of who the footsteps might belong to. Kenny moved in front of her protectively, but then relaxed.

Kenny sighed in relief. “Adam, AJ...”

Molly also breathed a sigh of relief, happy to see that's it's just her friends, alive. She also spotted two others, not far behind them, Deborah and Victoria, yet also noticed something else, the look on all three ladies faces.

Fearing their response, she nevertheless asked. “Is...everything ok?”

Victoria fumed. “Of course it's not fucking okay, those bastards, I swear...”

“Victoria please, not so loud...HE might hear you.” Deborah pleaded.

Molly gasped in horror. “What happened?”

“That biker chick who harassed us in town, she's here, seems her buddies got killed too. Anyway, she and Chad came up with this idea to escape, they coerced Sheldon into going along with it too...by using the three of us as bait.” AJ explained, gesturing to herself, Deborah and Victoria, shaking her head. “They tied us to chairs and gagged us before fleeing, after we tried so hard to fix up that car too. If it wasn't for Adam we'd probably be dead.”

Molly gasped in shock. She couldn't believe Chad would do something like that, and Sheldon too, even if he was coerced.

Molly growled. “Those bastards...thank god you guys are alive, I can't believe they did that to you...”

“Urgh, tell me about it, when my get my hands on them.” Victoria muttered.

Kenny spoke quickly, trying to restore order. “Hey, we're trying to get out of here alive, let's leave plans for revenge until we're safe, alright.”

Adam nodded. “I agree with Kenny on this one.”

Molly also nodded. “He's right. As horrible as what they did was, we need to focus on getting out of here.”

They all agreed, Victoria somewhat reluctantly and soon made their plan, even though it meant sadly they had to split up again. Desperate times called for these desperate measures as they needed to once more gather as many supplies as they could, having to start all over again.

* * *

Jason continued to make his way through the trees, he had missed a chance, although he killed one of the people fleeing the car he had changed to two new targets. Two of the female intruders, but they had got away after he had got his machete caught in a tree. They had been separated however, so that would make them even easier prey when he found them again. Sheathing his machete he flexed his fingers, deciding not to use the blade on his next victim and sure enough he soon saw said victim. It was another of the ones who had fled the car wreck, the arrogant boy.

“What the fuck are you doing here, can’t even act as bait properly huh?” He was saying as he held out his gun, aiming at the glasses wearing Asian girl.

“You...You had no right to do that to us, you’re horrible, I...” The girl stammered.

“No right.” The boy thundered. “I have every right, I am far more important than you and you know it, you think you can-”  
  
He never finished, for at that moment the girl screamed and staggered back. The boy turned and cried out, firing his handgun, but Jason was not hurt. He batted the gun out of the boy’s hand, grabbed him firmly by the head and began to squeeze. The arrogant boy’s anguished screams became chokes and gurgles until Jason finally succeeded in crushing his head, dropping the body afterwards.

* * *

Having fled the scene upon seeing Chad’s gruesome death, Deborah was still in shock, therefore she reacted with terror when she collided with somebody.

“No, no!”

“Easy Deb, easy.” A familiar voice calmed her at once. “It’s okay, it’s me.”  
  
Deborah’s eyes widened with joy. “Vanessa!”  
  
Without even thinking she kissed her girlfriend, a kiss Vanessa gladly returned, until someone clearly their throat made Deborah jerk back, blushing.

“It’s good you guys are back together and can be open now. “Victoria remarked. “But can we quickly get a move on, before it’s too late. We’re trying to repair the boat.”  
  
Deborah nodded and joined Vanessa as she approached Victoria to do so.

“Chad is dead.” Deborah then revealed.

“Good riddance.” Victoria commented.

Vanessa sighed. “Tiffany and I got separated after trying to get away from Jason, we got him to get his weapon caught in a tree, but then we lost each other.”  
  
“We’ll find her.” Victoria reassured. “Now let’s do this.”  
  
They began to get to work, wondering what else might await them. The only bits of good news came when Jamie and Jenny called and revealed they had made contact with the police, that plus the possibility of this guy Tommy Jarvis arriving filled them with hope. They just had to stay alive until then, watch each other’s backs and hopefully they’d make it.


	10. Chapter 10

**Friday The 13th: Summer of Horror**

**Chapter 10  
**

Stepping across the bridge, tugging his coat tighter around himself, eyes narrowed, Tommy Jarvis looked around. He never imagined he’d be back here at Camp Crystal Lake, but with the news he had just received, it seemed more people were in danger of Jason, who had apparently returned from the dead.

‘_I should’ve guessed, I...I need to help these people, before it’s too late.’ _He thought to himself. _‘I’ll get them safe and then, Jason...we will finish this.’_

Tightening his grip on his shotgun, Tommy continued onwards, attempting to find any survivors, keeping an eye open for Jason in the meantime.

Looking around worriedly, Deborah picked up one of the gas cans and handed it to Victoria.

“C’mon, quickly, quickly.” Victoria was saying. “We’re nearly there, the boat is nearly ready.”  
  
Deborah nodded and handed the can over before picking up the last one. Hearing this Vanessa nodded and pulled out her walkie talkie.

“Hey guys, you hear me?” She called. “Victoria, Deborah and I have nearly got the boat all set up.”  
  
Kenny replied at once. “That’s great you guys, listen, we need to keep working...not everyone will fit on the boat so...Just you three take it and get outta here. We’ll get the cars fixed up.”

There was a few murmurs of assent and Vanessa smiled, walking up to Deborah, the two of them taking each other’s hands. Victoria finished filling up the boat and began to start it up, it started up at once.

“Perfect, okay girls, let’s...” Victoria began only to be cut off, horrified.

The other two screamed, but it was no good. The damage was done. Jason had been hiding beneath the water, the moment the boat started up, he emerged and destroyed the boat’s motor with his machete.

“Run, run!”  
  
Victoria was forced to try and scramble off the boat while the other two turned and ran, as she had warned them. Despite her own risk, she wanted to make sure at least Deborah and Vanessa escaped. Trying to run across the dock she was grabbed from behind and screamed. But it was no good, she couldn’t get out of Jason’s grasp and tears fell from her eyes as she saw the machete being brought around to her throat.

“No, please no.” She pleaded.

But he was deaf to her pleas and Victoria let out a choked noise as he slit her throat, dropped her onto the dock, another victim claimed as he went off in pursuit of the two fleeing girls.

* * *

Meanwhile Molly was searching for useful supplies, the others were doing the same, right now she was searching for a missing car battery, with everyone else looking for gas cans, she opted to do that instead.

‘_Come on, there's gotta be one somewhere...’ _She thought to herself worriedly.

Suddenly she heard a scream and whipped her head around as the scream was close. Swallowing her fears, she decided to follow where it came from.

She soon found the source, thankfully Jason wasn’t around. It was Tiffany, whimpering in pain as she had got her left leg caught in a bear trap.

Molly gasped in horror. “Tiffany!! Oh my god...”

She immediately knelt down next to her, trying to assess how bad it was.

Tiffany looked up, startled. “M-Molly?”

It was clear the trap was set by Jason and had done some damage, but nothing dangerous, the intent simply being to stop her from running.

“Don't worry, I’ll get you out of this...” Molly said quickly.

She quickly got to work, starting trying to remove the trap from Tiffany’s leg.

“You...thank you.”

“Of course, you needed help.” Molly replied, smiling.

As she finally was able to get the trap off Tiffany’s leg, Molly knew why Tiffany was surprised. She must have expected Molly to just leave her, after the incident with Kenny, but Molly’s heart was too big for such pettiness.

Molly nodded. “There, come on, we have go get out of here...”

Tiffany bit her lip, shakily getting to her feet, thankfully there was only a little blood on her calf, no serious injuries. Molly smiled and helped her walk and together they left the area with the trap. Heading to the main cabin and hopefully to reunite with the others.

* * *

Kenny looked around worriedly until he saw Molly.

“Molly, there you are, are you...What the…?”  
  
Molly was leading Tiffany who had blood on her lower leg, Tiffany shook her head.

“Some sort of trap, I’m alright, where is everyone else?” She explained.

Molly bit her lip. “Jamie, Jenny, are you two alright?”  
  
They both nodded and before long Adam and AJ joined them.

Kenny sighed. “No idea where Deborah, Vanessa, Eric or Sheldon...given what Deborah told us, Chad and likely Fox are dead...we don’t know if Sheldon escaped or was also killed.”

“What about Victoria?” AJ asked worriedly.

Jenny shuddered. “Deborah just managed to contact me...She’s, she’s dead.”

They all gasped, freezing in horror until suddenly Tiffany screamed. They looked up to see Deborah and Vanessa, disappearing from sight, heading towards another cabin likely. But Jason had simply turned away from chasing them and was now approaching the main group at the cabin.

“Run guys, run!” Adam yelled suddenly.

AJ cried. “Adam, no!”  
  
But he leapt forwards, grabbing a nearby discarded machete himself and attempting to attack Jason, to prevent him from attacking the others no doubt. Jason took the strike of the machete to his shoulder stoically before grabbing Adam and then Jason threw him down and pinned his foot onto Adam’s back as he tried to pull back one of Adam’s arms. Then, he grabbed Adam’s head by underneath his chin and ripped the young man’s head off completely.

“ADAM!!” AJ screamed in dismay.

Breaking down she broke and fled, startling the others and, terrified as Jason advanced again, they were forced to scatter and flee, despite their efforts Jason had driven them away from the car they had almost set up the remaining car there.

* * *

Gasping for breath, finally stopping running, Jamie and Kenny looked around.

“God no...Adam now. How, how many more of us are going to...” Jamie blurted out.

Kenny shook his head. “It’s, it’s, I don’t know. Now we’re separated from the others too. Urgh, shit, what are we supposed to do?”

Jamie bit his lip, if Kenny was lost, what chance did any of them have.

“Where is he?” A new voice suddenly spoke.

They started and turned to see a young man with tousled blonde hair, brown eyes and fair skin. He was dressed up in a pair of jeans, a collared T-shirt with a leather jacket over it, black boots and carrying a shotgun.

“Who the…?” Jamie began.

“Tommy Jarvis, one of your group contacted me.” The man explained. “Where is Jason, I’m here to put a stop to this.”

Kenny and Jamie shared a look, they had lost much, there was no denying that, but could they hopefully have a chance now. They certainly prayed that was the case.


	11. Chapter 11

**Friday The 13th: Summer of Horror**

**Chapter 11  
**

‘_Finally, now I’m already to go.’ _Eric thought as he finished connecting up the battery to his car. _‘Alright, my car is ready. I just need to get Jenny and get out of here. With just the two of us and none of those idiots getting in the way she’ll see she’s meant to be mine.’_

From his hiding place, with his now fixed up car, Eric straightened up and looked around. He held the walkie-talkie close. Apart from making a few confirmations with the others to indicate he was still alive, he hadn’t really used it. He also made sure to stay away from the group, despite Kenny’s advice, naturally he knew better. Here he was alone, but still alive, while those in groups were mostly dead now. He was relieved however that despite stupidly staying with the groups who were getting killed, Jenny was still alive.

His expression soured however. _‘Of course, that pervert that’s trying to steal my Jenny from me, Jamie is still alive too. Along with those two idiots Kenny and Molly who’d try to stop me. Refusing to see Jenny and I are meant to be together.’_

He considered what else he knew, based on what he had overheard through the walkie-talkie. Jenny, Jamie, Kenny, Molly, Deborah, Vanessa, Sheldon and Tiffany were still alive, apparently someone else named Tommy had shown up too. Everybody else was dead, the police had been called and apart from his own car, only one car remained to help the group escape. As he did so, he looked through the bushes and smirked, leering as he spotted Jenny.

‘_Excellent, still alive and oh so pretty, shame she’s back to wearing those clothes, her sexy bikini was much better...I need to make sure when we’re together she dressed more...appropriately.’ _He thought, already picturing Jenny in more revealing clothing.

But his expression soured as he saw Molly joining Jenny, the two talking, looking worried. He glowered, he’d need to find some chance to act, it was the only way.

* * *

Bursting into one of the cabins, AJ broke down in tears, staggering.

‘_Adam, Adam no, I...I...’ _She thought in dismay.

Despite being so distraught she had the presence of mind to close and barricade the door. Stumbling back she collapsed onto the floor of the cabin, sobbing as she covered her face.

“No, no…” She whimpered.

It was still so horrifying to her, seeing her boyfriend, the man she loved, killed so brutally in front of her. They had only taken their relationship to a new level not that long ago either. Now she was lost, he was dead and she had no idea what to do. Trying to get to her feet, she felt lost, unsure what could happen, too afraid to consider what might happen if Jason found her. She was helpless,  her mind still racing and struggling to come to terms with and accept Adam’s loss, leaving her vulnerable.

* * *

Meanwhile Deborah whimpered in the darkness, clutching Vanessa tightly. Vanessa hugged her girlfriend gently trying to calm her. It wasn’t exactly the best hiding place, in fact it would be considered childish, but it was probably those very facts that made hiding in the wardrobe as effective as if had been. Upon finding the small cabin while fleeing Jason, despite losing their walkie-talkie in the process, they had hidden themselves. To further protect her beloved, Vanessa had positioned herself between the door and Deborah. They held each other, facing each other.

“It’s gonna be okay...no matter what happens.” She said softly. “At least we’re together.”

Deborah swallowed. “I hope so, we don’t know how long we’re gonna hide here...what if he finds us, we can’t escape.”  
  
“ I’ll protect you...and even if it doesn’t work out that way...” Vanessa replied softly.

Deborah nodded, even if they died here, at least they’d be together and in each others arms. Afraid that it would be their last, but knowing they were trapped regardless, Deborah and Vanessa wasted no time kissing deeply. As they parted, staring into each others eyes, it sadly would indeed be their last kiss. For Jason was now outside the wardrobe, he had passed it three times already, but had pretended he didn’t know they were there, to lull them into a false sense of security. But now he was done playing. With a single thrust he killed both girls. Stabbing Vanessa through the back, right through to stab Deborah too, piercing through the closet too.

With a sharp yank he pulled the machete out and stepped back as both girl’s lifeless bodies, with their wounds obvious, fell out the wardrobe to the floor in a heap, the blood staining the floor.

“Holy shit!”

Jason looked up and spotted another victim. Sheldon had been trying to find the others, to offer any help and find some form of redemption, only to stumble upon this scene instead. Before he could escape or do anything, Jason was on him, machete sheathed and instead both of his massive hands closed around Sheldon’s throat, lifting him up and choking him with both hands until Sheldon stopped struggling and Jason let the lifeless body drop and he walked away, seeking his next victim.


	12. Chapter 12

**Friday The 13th: Summer of Horror**

**Chapter 12  
**

Jenny bit her lip, looking around worriedly, she was with Molly and they were in the woods, just at the edge of the clearing that led up to the cabins.

“What are we going to do, I mean...” She began, nervously rubbing the scar on her neck.

Molly shook her head. “I’m not sure. After all that’s happened…?”  
  
“Molly, Jenny.”  
  
They both started but then felt relief as they turned and spotted Jamie and Kenny approaching, then they noticed the two boys weren’t alone.

“Who…?” Molly began.

“Tommy Jarvis.” The man introduced himself. “Your friends contacted me, I’ve dealt with Jason before and I’m here to deal with him again, hopefully this time, for good.”  
  
That startled them, but also gave them some hope. Here was a man who knew what they were up against, had faced and survived it before and clearly there was no love lost between him and Jason.

“We still need to try and escape, it may be _our _only hope.” Kenny remarked.

They nodded in agreement and Jamie sighed. “What about the others, I mean, who is still alive, we need to find out...”

They all shared a look and Jenny sighed.

“I don’t...I don’t know. I just, hope it’s not just us.” She said at last.

A stony silence fell after that as they considered their options.

Finally Tommy spoke up.

“If any of your friends are alive out there, they need to get over here and join us as soon as possible. I understand you’ve been needing to get supplies, but being together, watching each other’s backs, that’s your best bet right now.” He said. “Unless something comes up.”

They all nodded and then Kenny’s eyes widened.

“Got it, I’ll let the others know, then we’ll see.” He said; before pulling out the walkie-talkie. “Guys, anyone still out there, we need you back here at the main cabin, everyone still alive please get here quickly, we need to regroup if we’re to have a chance.”

There was no response from AJ, which left them worried. But then suddenly, to their relief, someone did speak, although Molly wasn’t so sure if it was good or bad when it turned out to be Eric’s voice they heard.

“Guys, what is going on out there, I got lost in the woods and kept hearing screaming, I’m trying to find my way but...” He said rapidly.

Kenny exhaled shakily. “Eric, just, get here quickly...we’ve lost too many people now...What about…?”  
  
“Oh my God, guys!” Tiffany’s voice suddenly came through. “It’s….Shelly, Deborah, Vanessa, they’re, they’re all...”

They all froze at that, horrified, it was just the four of them, plus Tommy. Eric and Tiffany were alive and AJ was not responded, probably dead, everyone else however had definitely died.

They all shared a worried look, wondering what they could do next when suddenly they heard Tiffany scream, before her walkie-talkie cut out.

“Tiffany, Tiffany!?” Kenny tried to contact her, to no avail.

But then Molly cried out. “Over there!”  
  
They all turned to see a dishevelled Tiffany burst from the trees, running for the main cabin, she then saw them and cried out.

“He’s after me, he’s right behind me!” She screamed before crying out.

They froze in horror as Tiffany cried out, for she then stumbled and fell forwards, a throwing knife of some sort embedded in her left hip. She struggled to try and get up but then, startling and terrifying them all, Jason appeared out of nowhere, right in front of Tiffany. Before they could react he grabbed her by the head and forced her up to her knees, she grabbed his wrists, trying to free herself.

“No, no, please, no!” She begged before letting out a horrible scream as Jason gouged her eyes out with his thumbs.

Her scream changed to a choked gurgle as her hands loosened their grip on Jason’s wrists and fell to her sides, Tiffany’s body went limp and Jason let go, dropping her to the ground, dead.

“Get that car going, you need to escape.” Tommy told them firmly before yelling. “JASON!”  
  
Jason turned, just as Tommy fired a shot, hitting Jason in the shoulder. Jason stumbled but then went rigid, his eyes behind his mask seemed to blaze at the sight of his nemesis and Tommy took off, luring Jason away as the hulking brute pursued him. The rest of the group acted quickly, still reeling from witnessing Tiffany’s brutal death, they nevertheless headed to the car and began to fill it up, determined to try and escape before anyone else died.

* * *

Eric however was still determined to have things his own way. He stood in his hiding spot, still plotting as he watched Jenny.

‘_Oh, if only she wasn’t wasting her time with those idiots, she would realize we are meant to be, she’d come straight to my arms and I’d take her away from here.’ _He thought. _‘That’s it, of course, it’s taking too long for that, monster to kill those idiots, and it’s gonna be even harder than ever to get her alone now so I can get her away and help her realize that I’m the perfect man for her...’_

He smirked, he had seen the group start to split up, while Jamie and Kenny were working on the car, Molly and Jenny were heading to a nearby cabin to get more supplies, the distance wasn’t great and that was why they were taking the risk it seemed.

Still he smirked. _‘This makes it easier, I just need to find my chance and then I can save her from these fools and that monster, then she’ll be all mine.’_

With that grin still on his place, Eric got into his car and got ready. He just needed the perfect opportunity and then he could finally get Jenny all to himself.


	13. Chapter 13

**Friday The 13th: Summer of Horror**

**Chapter 13  
**

Having gone their separate ways to seek out supplies, Jenny and Molly spotted and began to approach one of the cabins up ahead, one they knew they hadn’t been to yet. But it seemed someone had as the door was barricaded, indicating one of their friends was or at least had been inside, an open window being the only entry point. They quickly climbed in and Molly bit her lip.

“Looks like someone was, or still IS here...” She whispered anxiously.

Jenny agreed but pointed out. “It's the one place we've not checked, we have to look.”

Molly nodded and so began to help Jenny look around for anything useful. It was while searching they suddenly heard a noise upstairs. Molly tensed and looked to Jenny worried. Jenny also looked worried but they knew, it could be a friend that needed help. Nodding to each other they headed upstairs and froze in terror when they saw Jason, but then Molly saw the figure he had a hold of, their face shoved down the toilet, clearly drowning them, she then recognized the clothes, therefore identifying the struggling victim.

“AJ!” Jenny cried, also identifying the girl.

Molly gasped in horror. But as terrified of Jason as she was, she knew she had to save her friend.

Jason turned his head, but kept trying to drown AJ, undeterred. Then, with surprising courage Jenny suddenly charged forwards and struck Jason with a steel pipe, this had an unexpected effect, knocking off his mask. With a sudden roar, Jason let go of AJ and desperately covered his face with his hands while trying to blunder after his mask which was falling down the stairs.

Molly seized this chance, rushing to AJ, pulling her head out of the toilet and helping her to her feet.

She cried out. “Come on, we have to go, now!”

AJ coughed and spluttered, bringing up water, but with Jenny helping Molly they were able to get downstairs and then out of the cabin, but Jason was after them and soon he disappeared, only to reappear in front of them, cutting them off. Molly stopped dead in her tracks, terrified of the figure in front of her. She grabbed AJ's wrist, urging her to turn around the other way. Yet she couldn’t help but notice a strange look in the eyes behind that hockey mask when Jason looked at her. But then, suddenly, out of nowhere, a car appeared, driving right into Jason and knocking him back, he hit a tree and then slumped to the ground. Molly gasped and stood in shock of what just happened. They then saw the driver.

It was Eric. “Whoa, that was...too close...but we gotta go!”

Molly was unsure about getting in the car with him, but she knew her chances with Eric were better than her chances against Jason. She nodded and started moving towards the car.

She struggled however as she was still trying to help AJ along, AJ still trying to recover, so Jenny reached and got in the car first. Then, suddenly, just as Molly reached for the door handle, the car speed off.

Molly screamed. “JENNY!!!”

She could only watch in horror as the car speed off, leaving Jenny alone with her stalker.

AJ coughed, bringing up more water. “Urgh, fucking, rat...Molly, we...gotta go...”

Before Molly could protest she saw what AJ meant, Jason was starting to get up. She knew she'd never catch up to the car anyway, so despite her fears for Jenny, Molly agreed that Jason was the bigger threat right now. She hurriedly helped AJ to her feet and together they ran for their lives.

* * *

Jenny was horrified as Eric drove along the road, clearly heading for the exit of the camp, trying to get outside its boundaries.

“Eric, stop, we can’t...” She began.

But Eric shook his head. “This is how it should be, don’t you see Jenny, now we can get out of here, we can be free.”  
  
She protested. “Not without our friends, we can’t leave them behind, we could have saved AJ and Molly too and then if we just looked we could have saved the others.”  
  
“The others are...they don’t get it, they think they can stop that monster, it’s better to run.” Eric remarked. “If they don’t get that, then, there’s nothing we can do about it, so just let it be.”  
  
Jenny couldn’t believe what she was hearing, her eyes widened. Eric was willing to so callously abandon their friends.

“But, Jamie-”  
  
“I don’t wanna hear about him, forget him, he’s not gonna hurt you again.” Eric burst out.

“Hurt me!?”

“That pervert can stay here and die, it’s what he deserves for taking those pictures of you and thinking of taking more of you in your swimsuit.” Eric shot back.

Jenny gasped. “The picture by the lake, I asked Jamie to take that picture and that was just Buggzy messing around and joking as usual and you know that, don’t you dare call him-”  
  
“Stop defending him, you don’t have to do it anymore.” Eric snapped. “You don’t need him, you have me and I’ll...”

Jenny understood now. “Molly was right about you, you’re the pervert, the creep.”  
  
“Jenny, I care-”  
  
“No you don’t, get away from me!” She yelled.

Then, before Eric could stop her, she took her chances and forced opened the door of the car, throwing herself out. She cried out as she hit the ground and rolled, but soon came to a stop, wincing as the pain lanced through her body. Luckily nothing was broken, but she knew she was injured, likely something sprained and several cuts, grazes and bruises.

Before she could fully register her surroundings, or try to get to her feet, Eric was there. He had her pinned to the ground.

“YOU CAN’T RUN AWAY FROM ME, YOU’RE MINE!” He screamed at her.

She struggled. “Get off me, get-Mrugh!!”

He suddenly shoved a rag of some sort into her mouth and to her horror he began trying to rip her clothes off.

“If you won’t accept it I’ll make you see.” He snapped, clearly intent on raping her.

But before he could he yelped and fell to the side, out cold. Jenny’s eyes widened but then relief flooded her when she saw Jamie there, having knocked out Eric, he quickly helped her up as she spat out the rag.

“Jamie, oh thank God, he was, he was going to...” She choked out.

“I know, I know.” Jamie whispered. “C’mon.”  
  
She nodded and followed Jamie as they fled. In his panic to get out after her, Eric seemed to have lost control of his car, crashing it into a tree and totalling it, there was now only one car left for them to use. It was to that car that Jamie led her.  
  
“Jenny!”

She smiled in relief as she saw Molly and AJ too, along with Kenny and Tommy.

“Are you okay, did he…?” Molly began.

Jenny spoke quickly. “I...we can discuss it later, right now we need to figure out how to get out of here.”  
  
The others agreed and began to discuss their plans. There was only one car left, they had managed to fuel it up well enough, but they still needed a battery. Shocking them all, Molly recalled seeing a batter before and even bravely volunteered to go and get it, something to which the others only agreed to reluctantly.


	14. Chapter 14

**Friday The 13th: Summer of Horror**

**Chapter 14  
**

Molly grimaced as she entered the building, of the lodges in the camp, looking around anxiously as she knew it was getting more and more dangerous, so many were dead, the few that remained were depending on her to get this car battery.

She couldn’t help but think of the dead however. _‘__God, all our friends, this is...if we don't get out of here soon, we're next...’_

She looked around the main room, seeing the chairs still there from the horrible attempt to sacrifice three of the girls that AJ told her about. Molly shuddered. She still couldn't believe some of her friends were capable of doing such a thing. But she shook her head and focused, she had to find that battery. Suddenly there was a heavy sound at the door leading outside, a loud splintering noise. Molly jumped with a gasp, turning to look at the door and watching the scene in horror. She slowly backed away.

‘_No, no, please...’ _She thought in desperation.

But it was for naught. For sure enough as the sound hit again, she saw the machete blade burst through the wood, it was indeed Jason trying to force his way in. With a scream, Molly turned to run away, trying to find the best and quickest way out. But then suddenly, the noise stopped and then Jason suddenly appeared right in front of her. Molly yelped as he grabbed her but then stopped, looking at her intently.

Molly struggled in his grip, flailing and kicking. If this was to be the end, she hoped he’d make it quick. But then she realized, he wasn’t making a move to kill her, he was still staring at her intently, she paused, confused. Then to her horror he began to lift her up, as if about to carry her, then suddenly dropped her as something hit him.

“Molly!” She gasped in horror, hearing his voice. “Get off her!”

“Kenny?!” She cried out in shock.

“Molly, run!”

With that he tried to attack Jason again, but Jason recovered and grabbed the weapon, forcing it out of Kenny's grip, and tossing it aside. Then he grabbed Kenny, lifting him up.

Molly cried out in terror. “NO!! Kenny!! Put him down!!”

She couldn’t watch this, she knew it was only a matter of time before Jason ended her boyfriend’s life in a brutal manner. But instead, Jason turned and began walking away, dragging Kenny with him, Kenny was struggling but unable to get free. Then, turning again, Jason stared at Molly once more, before pointing at her, then disappearing from view, taking Kenny with him. Molly watched in horror and disbelief over what has happened. His message was clear however. Her, for Kenny. She couldn’t hold back anymore and broke down crying.

Jamie’s voice then called out. “Molly!”

She looked up as he rushed inside, followed by Jenny and AJ and behind them was Tommy.

Molly choked out through her tears. “He—he took Kenny...”

Tommy nodded “I saw...this isn't like him at all. Something's going on here...”

He looked at Molly curiously, as if thinking she maybe had the answers to this. But she couldn’t see how that was possible.

* * *

Dazed and staggering, Eric growled as he looked around the area he was in. It appeared to be some sort of graveyard, but truthfully he didn’t care.

‘_That, that bitch, how dare she?!’ _He thought, furious.

He was irate, outraged and muttering to himself, all over Jenny rejecting him. He couldn’t believe it, he wouldn’t.

“It’s unacceptable, she can’t do this to me, she has no right to defy me, I won’t take no for an answer. She is mine, we are meant to be together and she needs to realize that.” He continued to mutter in anger. “Oh I will make her mine. I will find her again and I will make her see, I just need to get her away from those others, trying to corrupt her against me. They’ve already done a good job. I must get her away and work hard to undo that damage, I-”  
  
His furious muttering petered out and stopped as he too stopped, for suddenly, standing there before him, where nobody had been just a second ago, was the large hulking hockey mask wearing figure of Jason.

“You-”  
  
But before he could finish, Jason had a hold of them. He then hoisted Eric up over his head and turned to the iron spiked fence along the side of the graveyard and used his strength to impale Eric upon it, killing him instantly. With that annoyance dealt with he began to return to his hideout, ready to use the boy he had taken as bait, then finish of the other annoyances and his nemesis, then it would just be him and the girl, Molly, the motherly one.


	15. Chapter 15

**Friday The 13th: Summer of Horror**

**Chapter 15  
**

The remaining group gathered, concerned as they knew now Kenny was being held captive by Jason, they had to consider their next course of action carefully.

Finally AJ sighed. “We need help, we’ve gotta talk to the police.”  
Molly shook her head, insistent. “I'm not leaving without him.”

“I know Molly, it's...” Jamie began.

Tommy interrupted however. “She's right, we can't leave him, I don't know what Jason’s doing now...but I need to finish him, preferably for good this time.”

“He won't hurt me. I don't know why, but that's why he took Kenny. He wants me.” Molly explained.

After some thought Tommy spoke.  
“Molly, this is about you right, he wants you to come to him...I think I may know why now.” He remarked. “Your friends mention you having a...motherly streak.”

Biting her lip, blushing Molly nodded. “Yeah, that’s, that’s true.”  
“Jason is...fixated on his mother and probably is seeing you as a replacement...That’s why he’s killing everybody else, to have you all to himself.” Tommy explained.

“God and that means, even if I go to save Kenny, he won’t...” Molly gasped.

“We still need to get help though, we can't do this ourselves...” AJ remarked.

Jenny bit her lip. “But if we do that, we'll take too long and...urgh, I don't know...”

“We can't put everyone at risk; Molly and I will handle this, the rest of you get going, get to the police, get help.” Tommy said at last.

There was silence after that, as they considered their worries.

The main one was Jason always went after those trying to escape, with extra brutality.

Molly asked outright. “How are they going to get out though?”

“With everything we're doing Jason will be distracted, take a car and just drive, get out of the camp and then get to the police station in town.” Tommy said.

“You guys will have to take Chad's car, it's the only one still in decent condition.” Molly admitted.

Jenny started. “Chad's car, but...there's only two seats in Chad's car.”

AJ realized then the problem. “Which means, only two of us will be able to get out.”

Molly bit her lip, looking between the three of them, she had forgotten about that, even though the car was gassed up and had it’s battery restored, only two of them could escape. Finally, with a shaky breath, Jamie spoke up.

“I'll stay, help Molly and Tommy out, you two go and get help.” He addressed AJ and Jenny.

Molly gasped. “Jamie...are you sure...?”

“Jamie...” Jenny whispered, eyes brimming with tears.

“Yeah, I'll do it.”

“You...” She whispered.

Unable to contain herself anymore Jenny suddenly threw herself at Jamie, hugging him tightly as Jamie, startled, returned the hug before they kissed softly, clearly unsure if they're going to see each other again, afraid and yet, it was their first kiss, the first open confirmation of their mutual feelings.

Molly couldn’t help but smile, feeling happy for the two. It's all the more reason why they needed to end this nightmare and get out alive. A short while later, hesitantly, AJ and Jenny got in the car and drove off, AJ drove while Jenny watched out the window, afraid she’d never see Jamie or any of the others again. Watching them leave Molly then turned to Tommy.

“Alright, so what's the plan?” She asked.

Tommy explained. “Jamie and I will distract Jason, you get into his hideout and save Kenny, then...then we'll decide how to finish this.”

Molly nodded, determined to save her boyfriend and end this nightmare.

“Alright, let's do this.” Jamie agreed.

With that they began to make their way through the woods, staying on guard at all times and soon began to get themselves into position.

Molly stopped, hiding among the bushes, now looking out at Jason's hideout. Despite the fact that Jason hadn't shown interest in killing her, she still couldn't help but feel terrified about what other purpose he may want her for. How was she supposed to replace his mother if that was what he was truly after. She was also terrified at the state she might find Kenny in, or if she'll even find him at all. She then heard the noise caused by the distraction and soon spotted Jason leaving, following the noise and knew this is her chance. Slowly she slipped into the hideout, staying on guard remembering how easily Jason could suddenly be right in front of her. Once inside she gasped as she found Kenny tied to a post, gagged with more ropes.

Molly still kept her presence of mind however and whispered. “Kenny??”

Kenny started, thankfully hearing her. “Mmm!?”

“Oh thank god...”

She rushed to him and began cutting him free, trying to be as fast as possible.

Kenny whispered back, now able to speak again. “Molly, what the hell, what...”

Without a word she cut him off, grabbing the collar of his shirt and pulling him into a rough and desperate kiss. Kenny's eyes widened in shock and surprise, but also happiness. Molly continued the kiss, taking him like it would be their last one until she finally pulled away, knowing time was of the essence.

“Come on, we don't have much time.” She told him quickly. “I need to get you out of here before he comes back.”

Kenny nodded. “I...yeah...”

But then, they realized they were too late, they heard the heavy lumbering footsteps coming up to the hideout.

Molly gasped in fear and looked around for a place for Kenny to hide or run.

Kenny hissed. “Molly...”

“Kenny, hide!” She whispered.

Kenny shook his head. “But Molly, you...”

“Just do it! He won't hurt me, at least, I think...” She told him.

Kenny looked at her as if she was crazy, but then reluctantly hid as Molly fled, just as Jason entered, she found herself in the next room and then her eyes landed on the shrine. The shrine that held the head of Pamela Voorhees and her sweater. Molly remembered that sweater, she remembered the story of how another counsellor had used it on Jason. Taking a chance, she quickly pulled it on, after using the head as a reference to fix her hair she hid the head and turned. She finished just in time as Jason burst into the room. Trying to control her breathing, Molly stared at Jason, bracing herself and waiting to see what he'll do. He began to advance, but slowly, as if confused.

“J—Jason...”

She had no idea if this will work, but she knew she had to try, at least to keep him busy until Tommy could arrive. Jason didn't stop and, as if the illusion seemed to temporarily slip, he raised his machete.

Molly reacted at once. “Jason...mother is talking to you…!”

He stopped, lowering his weapon, tilting his head, stepping back.

Molly nodded. “That's right...come to mommy...”

To her relief she spotted Tommy and Jamie, both unharmed, entering the room, Jason still oblivious.

Keeping her eyes on Jason and her voice controlled, Molly continued the illusion, hoping she could get Jason to drop his weapon.

She spoke firmly. “Come here Jason, come to mommy, kneel down....”

Jason walked forward slowly, getting to his knees, his guard dropping.

Molly nodded. “That's it...that's mommy’s boy...drop the knife now...”

He did so and, seeing the opening, Tommy and Jamie closed in. Molly braced herself, worried that this could go awry.

Jamie acted first able to sneak up on the distracted Jason and gets his mask of, Jason jerked, attempting to get to his feet before Tommy leapt into action and struck Jason with his own machete, square in the side of the face. Jason fell back, going still. Silence reigned for some time as Kenny also stepped into the room.

Molly broke the silence. “Is...is it over...?”

Tommy nodded. “Yes, it's...it's over.”

Molly stared at Jason's corpse. Despite everything that had happened, there was a small part of her that felt sympathy for him. Trapped inside his murderous hulking body was just a small boy who wanted his mother back. Still, she was relieved it's finally over.

It was therefore with great relief that they left the shack and made their way through the woods, trying to get out of the camp and soon heard the sirens and saw the police cars, as well as a frantic looking Jenny and a broken AJ, they had made it, damaged, but alive.


	16. Epilogue

**Friday The 13th: Summer of Horror**

**Chapter 16  
**

Molly let out a soft sigh as she pulled on a white nightgown over her white lace bra and matching panties. She still couldn’t believe it; it had been a week since their night of terror. After reuniting with Jenny and AJ and the police, they had given their story. Tommy helped fill in some blanks and by pure luck one of the officers present knew Tommy well and had no problem believing their story. After giving their story, the five survivors were taken to hospital to have their injuries treated, the police went to retrieve the bodies of their unfortunate friends while that particular officer went with Tommy to chain Jason to the bottom of the lake again, to try and make sure he stayed down this time.

“Jenny, have you heard from AJ?” She asked.

Jenny was also in the room, clad in a pair of powder blue panties and matching bra, pulling on a dark blue mid-thigh length negligee. Once dressed she nodded.

“Yeah, I...it’s kinda hard for her.” Jenny admitted. “She’s still trying to deal with losing Adam and, well, she’s staying overnight in hospital tonight, but there’s something, I don’t know if it’s good news or not. Adam may be dead but after his and AJ’s...activities in camp, he’s left her one last gift.”  
  
Molly gasped, realizing. “You mean, AJ is pregnant?”

Jenny nodded, Molly bit her lip, realizing what Jenny meant, normally that would be sweet and lovely, AJ being pregnant by the man she loved, even if it was on their first time. But with Adam dead, it would surely give mixed feeling to AJ.

Hoping to see AJ tomorrow, the girls headed through to the apartment bedroom, unable to cope alone with the nightmares, the four of them had moved into an apartment off campus so they could help each other get through the nightmares. AJ stayed with them too, except for staying at the hospital tonight. Kenny and Jamie were waiting for their girlfriends, Kenny in a pair of navy blue boxers and a grey T-shirt, while Jamie wore a white T-shirt and light blue boxers. Relieved to see their girlfriends, the boys hugged them before they made their way to bed. They held their respective girlfriends and managed to finally drift off to sleep, all hoping that, with the dark times behind them, they could finally recover and move on.

**Author's Note:**

> A word of warning for any readers BTW, if you are a fan of the character Eric...you're not gonna like this story as he's not exactly gonna be portrayed in a positive light.


End file.
